Revived
by BeCreative4
Summary: Second installment of the "Changes" trilogy. After waking up from the craziest dream she's ever had, Ally discovers that the people she's dreamed about are real. She drops everything and rushes from her college in NYC back to her hometown of Miami, where she is eager to sort out reality. However, things don't go exactly as she had planned it... Will it be harder than she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hi, guys, the sequel is here. :) The majority of you ( and by majority I mean basically all of you) voted short multi-chapter, but personally I have no idea how long this is going to be. It may end up being just as long as Changes, but who knows?! I hope you guys like this, thank my editor xxx All You Need Is Love xxx for some amazing ideas. :) Enjoyyy._

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

"Wait, so _where exactly _are you going?" My father asks for about the tenth time since I had started putting on my makeup. I was going to University of Miami to try my absolute best to sort things out with what was reality and what was not. As soon as I had gotten home yesterday afternoon I had sat down and recounted everything that I could remember from my dream from start to finish in my songbook, and it was about five full pages.

"I'm just going out with an old friend from high school." I tell him, brushing more mascara onto my eyelashes. He's leaning in the doorway of my bathroom as I stand in front of the vanity.

"What about Elliot?" He asks with raised eyebrows. My dad loved Elliot, my boyfriend.

I roll my eyes. "It's with a _girl_, Dad. We're just going to the mall."

"Oh," He sighs, as if in relief, "okay." He disappears down the hallway, and I feel kind of bad for lying to him, but this was something I really needed to sort out on my own. I finish off my makeup and step back, looking at myself. I'm wearing the exact same outfit that I wore when I met Austin in my dream, denim shorts with gray Converse and a navy v-neck. I met him as I was walking across campus when I stopped to put up my hair, I had just gotten Starbucks. I know it's a long shot, but since everything else seems to be working out in my favor, I'm going to try my best to carry out the same steps and maybe, just maybe, we'll meet all over again.

Thinking about it makes me excited. I wonder what the outcome of all this is going to be? As if the universe is mocking me, my phone vibrates. I pick it up to see a text from Elliot.

_Love you. :] x_

I smile, but find myself not replying. I stuff the phone in my back pocket, and I grab my car keys and head out to my car to begin the drive to The U. It's a boring drive, and when I'm finally on campus I couldn't be happier.

I immidiently make my way to Starbucks and order a latte. I exit the store, and it feels like déjà vu. I make my way to the bench where I sat my cup, and began to pull my hair into a ponytail.

I see him.

Austin Moon is walking towards me.

I have to hold in my excitement, refraining from bouncing up and down on my toes. He's getting closer, closer... He finally reaches me, and my excitement deflates like a balloon when he walks straight past me without so much as a glimpse my way. I leave my Starbucks on the bench in a panic, and begin to walk into step beside him.

He looks down at me, and I see something flash in his eyes before it's replaced with... Annoyance? "May I help you?" He says, shocking me. I decide that there's no time to play around. I have to get straight to the point.

"You're kinda cute." I say with a wink. I feel a pang of guilt for doing this to Elliot. _It's for the best_ I remind myself.

He rolls his eyes and keeps walking, and I stop, looking at the back of his bleached hair walking away from me. I'm panicking again. I say it before I can stop myself.

"You're Austin Moon, right?"

He stops in his tracks and turns his head to look at me suspiciously. He drags his eyes up and down my body slowly. "Yes. And you are?"

"My name's Ally. I'm new here and I was just wondering if there were any parties tonight? I hear you're a pretty bad boy." I bite my lip. I feel bad for lying about going to college here but this Austin is not the Austin I know so well... Okay, it's obviously the same Austin, but this is not going how I expected it to. I expected him to hit on me right off the bat, and this time I would play along because if I walked away it would be a lot harder to run into him again later because Trish isn't my roomate and it would be hard to time myself to be in the restaurant where I did happen to run into him again for the second time. I don't know what's different this time, but he's looking at me like I'm not his type. Which, initially I really wasn't his type... I guess I can't expect everything to go exactly how I had hoped, so I need to improvise, and since I know Austin is a party boy, why not show his weakness? Besides, I really need to look out for him when it comes to things like this. He once told me if it weren't for me he would have died, so I need to see how far gone he is.

He laughs, something I prepared myself for. He even wipes a fake tear from under his eye. "A party? You? No offense, Sweetheart, but you don't look like someone who could handle an Austin Moon party. Not many good girls like yourself show up. And besides that, it's a Thursday night."

I cross my arms and stand up a little straighter, taking a few steps towards him. "Tomorrow's Friday, I'm sure there's one tomorrow, right?"

He snorts and rolls his eyes. "Yes, but I don't think it's really your scene, Sweetheart-"

"Don't call me that." I groan. "Stop being an asshole and tell me where the damn party is. I'm going whether you like it or not."

He raises his eyebrows, then snickers. "Alright, _Sweetheart_. The party is tomorrow night at eleven..." He gives me the address of some frat house and even goes as far as giving me directions to the place. I have to say I'm impressed and a bit nervous. I've never been to a party before.

As I turn to walk away, he calls out to me. "Hey, why are you so interested in this party anyway?"

I turn around and look at him, giving him a small smile. "I'm just trying to prove to someone that good girls can be bad girls, too." I whip back around and continue walking, smiling to myself at my smart remark. It was smart, right...?

I shake my head and sigh. I need to get home and figure out how to survive this college party.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you liked it. :D Be sure to **review, favorite, and follow! **Are you guys excited?! I am!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hey, guys. Here's the second chapter, double update. :) So glad so many people have followed and reviewed already, it means loads! Enjoy!_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I spin myself around in front of my mirror once and then stop, studying my reflection. I wonder if this outfit is good enough for an Austin Moon party... I'm really hoping it is. I wish that Trish were here so that I could get her opinion... Well, if I had even met her yet, which I haven't. I'm wearing a tight black dress, it comes to just above my knees, and some black wedge heels. My hair is loosely curled and I didn't go too heavy on the makeup.

Luckily my father is already asleep so I won't have to give him an explanation. I quietly sneak out the door, get in my car, and don't turn on the headlights until I'm out of the driveway. I make a mental decision to keep myself sober and focus on the task at hand: Austin.

I drive with my windows down and my hand outside the car, running my fingers through the sweet Miami air. Sometimes I miss home. The frat house comes into my view sooner than I expected, and the sight next to my car as I park leaves my mouth open. There's drunk people _everywhere_. It's as if they're just overflowing from the house. I turn off my car and I'm aware of the thumping coming from inside the house, I guess music. I take a deep breath and step out, pulling down my dress down absentmindedly.

I make a beeline for the entrance, ignoring some lit guy wolf whistling at me. Once inside, I feel the smell of pot and alcohol hit me in the face. I refrain from gagging and look around, searching for a head of bleached hair.

I gasp when a sweaty hand grasps my arm, and I spin around and come face to face with a tall brunette with nasty breath. "Hello there," he breathes, and I almost gag, "wanna drink?"

"N-No, I'm good, thanks, but I need to-"

"Oh, there's no rush." He slurs, and I gulp, trying to pull my arm out of his grip but he grabs tighter. "How about we go upstairs and get to know each other?"

I feel panic rising in the pit of my stomach, and my mouth is open but I can't speak words. I dig my heels into the beer-stained carpet as the guy begins to drag me up the stairs. Out of nowhere, a fist connects with the side of the guy's head, and he falls to the floor. I scream and cover my mouth, eyes wide and looking for the attacker. My eyes settle on Austin as he stands over the guy who has his head in his hands, groaning. "How many times do I have to tell you, Darwin? Don't try to drag sober girls upstairs! You idiot..." He turns to me, and I sigh relief, walking up to him, but he walks away, stumbling a bit. I huff, following after him.

"Hey, thanks for... That." I tell him, dodging a girl and a guy making out against the wall of the large hallway.

"Don't mention it, Sweetheart." He scoffs. "I can't believe you actually showed up. Now I'm going to have to keep an eye out on your ass all night."

"Don't call me that," I mutter as Austin settles down on a couch and a blonde girl with colors in her hair passes him a beer, "and I'll be fine. Do you think this is my first party or something?"

"Obviously it is if you don't have a drink in your hand yet." The blonde girl cackles, and I glare at her. "What's your name, anyway? I haven't seen you around before. Freshman?"

I clear my throat. "My name is Ally... And uhh, yeah."

She gives me a half-hearted smile. "I'm Cassidy."

I decide I don't like Cassidy as she hands Austin yet another beer after he downs the one she gave him before. A dark skinned girl appears by my side and looks between the three of us. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Dallas wants Cassidy and I to come play spin the bottle with a group of guys."

"Sure thing, Kira." Cassidy says, and she hops off the couch and follows behind her, leaving Austin and I alone with the party raging around us. I stand in front of him awkwardly with my arms crossed.

"Wanna hand me that beer over there?" He says, holding back a hiccup and pointing to an unopened bottle of beer sitting on a table beside a lamp. I scoff and reach for it, handing it to him, and he pops off the lid without any effort and begins chugging it. He's worse off than I ever would have imagined he was, and I realize just was a big affect I had in Austin's life... In my dream, that is.

"I'm cutting you off." I tell him as he finishes off his third beer in the past five minutes, and no telling how many he's had before this.

"No fairrrr." He whines, standing up and stumbling forwards so that I have to grab him by the shoulders to steady him. He laughs under his breath, and I realize it doesn't take him much to get drunk.

I bite my lip and look around until I find the staircase I nearly got dragged up by the brunette creep. I take Austin his hand, which feels so familiar in mine, and lightly lead him up the stairs. At the top, I look around to find only one bedroom door in the entire upstairs unlocked. I take him into it and close the door behind us, pushing him backwards so that he stumbles onto the bed. He laughs.

"No offense, Sweetheart, but you're not really my type... Although that dress does look very nice on you." He says with a yawn. I roll my eyes and lock the door.

"I'm not trying to get with you, Austin, I'm just trying to make sure you don't pass out down there and get trampled or something." I sigh, running my fingers through my now tangled hair.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He laughs, sitting up and reaching for a red solo cut that's sitting on the nightstand. I rush over and beat him to it, snatching it out of his reach. A little bit of some kind of vodka sloshes over the side and soaks my hand.

"No way, I said you were cut off." I scold him.

"What are you, my mom?" He groans, laying back down and closing his eyes, but I know he'll never be able to fall asleep last night. He can only sleep in boxers and socks.

I shake my head, setting the cup on a dresser on the opposite side of the room and going to sit on the bed beside of him. There's a moment's silence, where I can study his peaceful drunken features and realize that this is reality, before he speaks once more. "I'm so drunk." He smiles.

"I know." I chuckle, and I can't help but push his hair back off of his forehead. He doesn't flinch.

"I saw you once, you know." He says, and I'm taken aback. I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah? Where?" I wonder if he's getting me confused with someone.

"In a dream." He yawns, and I think my heart may have stopped. He doesn't seem phased by his words that mean so much to me, because he's dreamed about me too, and that's no coincidence. I know he would never tell me this if he was sober, and I suddenly begin to wonder why in the world he's been trying so hard to avoid me if he's seen me in a dream, too.

He suddenly sits up and pulls off the Converse off his feet and pulls his shirt off over his head, a sight I never seem to get tired of, even though this is the first time I'm seeing it in person. When he starts the unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down his thighs, I begin to question his actions, until he crawls past me onto the bed and under the covers.

"Hope you don't mind," he yawns, "I can only sleep in my boxers."

"And socks." I add, and he chuckles.

"Yeah." He says. I decide I like drunk Austin better than sober Austin. He's nicer.

I sit on the end of the bed for a few minutes, until he opens one eye and looks at me. "Aren't you going to sleep?" He asks, and I shrug.

"I should probably go home." I tell him.

He shakes his head. "You can't go home... Because then I would have to walk you back down the stairs to make sure you didn't get raped or some shit and I am way too drunk for that right now, Sweetheart."

I shake my head, unable to contain my grin. "Okay, fine. I'll sleep here."

He closes his eyes and pats the bed next to him, and I take off my heels before crawling under the covers next to him, but keeping my distance nonetheless. "Goodnight." He yawns, and I grin, clicking off the lamp.

"Goodnight, Austin."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you all liked it. :D Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Hiii guys! This is in Austin's point of view, sorry it's kinda short, I'm gonna try to update again tonight. ALSO, a lot of people thought that the guy that Ally got grabbed by at the party was Dallas but it was NOT. I went back and edited the chapter and gave him a name, sorry for the confusion, I should have been more specific. Anyways, enjoy!_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I wake up feeling groggy and hung over. I groan, bringing my hands to my face as the light pours in from a window beside whoever's bed I'm in tonight. I open my eyes, blinking a few times. Looks like I'm in a room I've never passed out in before. I'm suddenly aware of the light snoring coming from beside me, and I look down to see Ally, her hair in a mess and one arm covering her face.

I should probably get her out of here. The fact that I had a dream about her two nights ago and then she frolics into my life is really weirding me out. I'd never seen her before a day in my life and then I _dream _about her? Weird, just weird. And it wasn't a normal dream, either. It was really, _really _vivid. I haven't forgotten a single thing, and I can't get it off of my mind, no matter how hard I try. I close my eyes, thinking about it for the thousandth time in the past fourty-eight hours...

_Ally crawls onto the bed, and begins staring at the tattoo on my arm. I give a small cough, and she looks away, her cheeks tinted pink. I chuckle. "Looking at my tattoo?" I ask, and she nods. I reach out and pull her closer so that she has a better view of the ink on my skin. "I have more." I admit. I take a moment's consideration before pulling my shirt over my head and off of my body. However, when I do so, she pays no attention to my tattoos. She just rakes her eyes down my toned stomach. I smirk and pull the shirt back over my head, and she huffs, looking away from me._

_I reach out and lightly grab her chin to make me look at me, without any second thoughts. I feel like I've known her all my life. "You're beautiful, you know." I say. I find myself slowly leaning into her, and our lips connect._

_I'm kissing Ally._

_I am kissing Ally._

_This is bad, why did I do this? Now I'm going to get attached, and she probably thinks I'm moving too fast or something... And yet, it feels so right. Her lips move perfectly with mine, it's foreign but I like it. It's passionate unlike anything I've ever felt before. Usually when I kiss girls, it's heated, and we get straight to the point. There's no rush with this kiss, though... Just passion._

_We finally, somehow, end up pulling away from each other. She's speechless, but a smile slowly creeps onto her face. I give a nervous laugh, and she surprises me by reaching out and skimming her fingers along my forehead, brushing my platinum hair out of my eyes. Her fingers trail until they're on my jawline, then cupping the side of my face._

_"You never cease to amaze me, Austin." She admits, and I find myself blushing, which I never do. She creases her eyebrows and continues. "You know, I can't figure you out. You're obviously a player, yet I feel safe with you, because I think you must be really into me, even though I don't know why... I'm a pretty boring, average girl... And I've got to admit that I would have never admitted to myself that I'm into you too, but now I can't deny it after what I just felt."_

_"How did you feel?" I murmur._

_Now she's blushing. "Good." She admits, and I grin, pushing her shoulders back on the bed. I crawl on top of her, putting my elbows on either side of her head._

_"You know, I could make you feel even better if you weren't such a good girl." I say in my huskiest voice possible._

_She scowls, then surprises me by letting out a laugh. "Too bad I am a good girl." She teases, sitting up and pushing me back. I stick my lip out to pout, and she rolls her eyes. Can't get my hopes up too high, I guess._

And it ended there. I shake my head, bringing myself back to reality. I look down at Ally. Yes, she's hot, but she is _far _from my type. She's so... Good, and I don't like that. Sure, she showed up at this party, but that was probably just to prove a point to me. The way I acted in my dream was almost scary to me. I'm beginning to wonder why she seemed so persistent to talk to me and get my attention when we passed each other on campus. Probably because I'm Austin Moon. I'm basically famous around here.

I begin to realize that I could have potentially told Ally everything that I'm thinking right now because I was hammered last night.

I rub my fingers against my temples. This can _not _be good. I rack my brain, desperately trying to remember what all I had said to her last night after she made me stop drinking and come upstairs. Party pooper.

My thoughts are beginning to clear up a bit... I tried to drink out of a red solo cup in the room and she took it from me... And then somehow she was sitting next to me on the bed... I think I told her I was drunk... And then...

Shit. I told her I had seen her in a dream before.

I groan, wondering how I could be so stupid. Luckily, I don't think I went into details about my dream, but I still _told _her.

I shake my head, silently getting out of bed and putting on the clothes I had taken off at some point last night to sleep and exiting the room, leaving her to sleep. I should probably help some of the frat boys clean up the mess around the house. I don't think a frat party could outdo an Austin Moon party, judging by the looks of this place. Hopefully she'll leave quietly and won't bother me again. The sooner she leaves me alone, the sooner I can forget about that dream.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading, don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow**. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Here's the fourth chapter, I'm pretty happy with it, I hope you guys are, too. :) Enjoy._

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I wake up alone, something that I expected but still didn't really want to happen. I sigh, sitting up and running my fingers through my unruly hair. I know I need to go home as soon as possible because Dad will be at work but will be home from his lunch break soon and will probably figure out I was gone. I get out of bed, readjusting my dress and lazily picking my heels up off the floor. I head out the door, and the sight shouldn't shock me as much as it does. People passed out everywhere, spilt alcohol, the air smells like stale sweat... I shake my head, stepping over a guy on the floor- I recognize him as Darwin, the guy who tried to get with me last night that Austin punched in the head.

I head down the stairs. It's silent, but looks the same as upstairs. I sigh, realizing that Austin must have left. I make my way to the front of the frat house. As I'm passing the kitchen I hear a rustling, and I take a few steps back to glance in the room. Austin is holding a trash bag, swiping empty solo cups off of the counter and into the black plastic. I clear my throat, and he looks up. His face drops.

"I'm leaving." I say, and he stares at me for a moment before shrugging and bending down to pick up some cups. I roll my eyes and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. I know I can't just leave and lose all contact with him because I did not take time off from the school of my dreams to stop here. "Thanks for telling me about the party, I had a good time. Maybe we could keep in touch?"

He glances up at me, looking bored. "I already told you that you're not my type, Sweetheart."

I've given up on trying to make sure he doesn't call me that. "I know that, I'm not trying to get with you, how many times do I have to tell you that?" I groan.

"Well," he cackles, "you _did _say I was, and I quote, 'pretty cute' when you met me."

I shrug. "Let's not forget the fact that _you _said you dream about me." I probably shouldn't have said that. My fears are confirmed by the intense look on his face. He drops the trash bag, and a few cups spill out, but he ignores them and walks up to me, getting closer to my face than I thought he would have dared.

"Listen," he says quietly and seriously, "whatever I told you last night, you need to forget about it, you got that? There will never be an us because you're a perfect little princess or whatever and, quite frankly, I am the campus bad boy who gets drunk and laid every weekend and smokes pot every now and then. We're not compatible, and you need to get that through your head, Sweetheart."

I back up a step and hold my hands up in defense. "Woah, now. First of all, _I'm not trying to get with you_, for the _thousandth _time! Second, why do you think I'm such a good girl, huh? You barely even know me, Austin." I cross my arms and huff, looking away. I'm getting frustrated.

He glares down at me, and shakes his head after a moment. "Just leave, okay? Please, just leave. I'm happy as I am."

"No you're not." I say, "You know that you're on a road to nowhere. Look around you, Austin. Is this really how you want to live your life?" I throw my arms up in frustration.

"Yes, it is actually." He shrugs, and then I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around, and my throat closes. I am face to face with Dallas.

"Hey, Austin." He says, nonchalantly. He throws an empty solo cup at the trash bag.

"Hey, Dallas." Austin sighs.

"That new liquor you bought for the party last night was great, you should get it again for next time." Dallas says before walking out of the kitchen and back down the hall. I'm aware of my hands shaking, so I ball my hands into fists. _It never actually happened, _I remind myself, _Austin is alive. He's right in front of you._

"Tell me what happened in your dream." I say quietly, following Austin as he heads back to the trash bag. I set my heels on the counter and begin picking up bottles and cups.

"Are you crazy?" He snaps, "Like, literally, are you psychotic? Leave me alone."

I seriously consider telling him that I had a dream about him, too, but I decide to only use that method if it comes down to desperate measures. "Maybe I am." I shrug, "I'm just curious, is that so wrong?"

He scowls. "I guess not, but I'm not telling you, so don't ask again."

I frown, and he holds open the bag for me as I toss the trash into it. "I guess I'll go, then. Thanks for inviting me."

He rolls his eyes. "Wasn't necessarily an invite, Sweetheart."

I shake my head. "You're pathetic." I say, and I mean it. I'm beginning to wonder if this challenge is even worth my time. I could be in New York City right now, but instead I'm at a frat house. I walk out of the kitchen and dodge the mess in the house as I make my way out to my car, which has been teepee'd with toilet paper, along with every other car in the driveway. I groan, pulling the paper off of my car.

I hear someone clear their throat behind me, and I turn around. Austin is standing there, my heels in his hands. He holds them out awkwardly. "You forgot your shoes." I study him for a moment before taking them from his grasp and climbing in my car, putting the shoes in the passenger seat. I'm about to close my door, but he stops it with his hand. "Thanks for, uh... Thanks for taking care of me last night. No one has ever cared enough to do that."

I raise my eyebrow at him and wonder why he's being nice all of a sudden. Probably because I called him pathetic and walked out. "You're welcome." I say simply, trying to close my door once more. He stops it again, and I cross my arms in frustration. "_What _do you want?" I demand.

He bites his lip. "Nothing, just... There's another party tonight, if you want to come."

I glare at him. "If you think I'm going to show up at every party and babysit your drunk ass, you're wrong."

He shakes his head quickly. "No, that's not what I mean... Come and get drunk, just have fun. What do you say?"

"I'll think about it." I say simply, knowing that I won't show up again, and I especially won't be getting drunk with these people. I've had enough of this kind of scene, Austin was right, it's not my type.

"Give me your number and I'll text you the address of the party. So that you'll know where it is." He pulls his phone out of his pocket, and prepares himself to type it in. Even though I'm beyond frustrated with him right now, I can't lose the opportunity to give him my number, so I give it to him.

He finally allows me to shut my door, and I crank up my car and begin to drive away. I look in my rearview. He has his hand half extended, as if he were going to wave, but decided not to. He turns around and walks back inside. I wonder why me calling him pathetic had such an effect on him? I guess it's because I know his background and he knows that he has a ton of potential and he's wasting it, and he just doesn't want to admit it. I sigh and shake my head, turning on the radio, and trying to take my mind off of the situation for the first time in the past few days.

* * *

**A/N: **_Please don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow**! Thanks for all the love, you guys! It means a lot! I'm thinking about aiming to turn this story into a trilogy. What do you think?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Hii, guys. This is in Austin's point of view. :) Enjoy._

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I unlock the door to my dorm and open it to find Dez sitting on his bed, watching something on the television. He doesn't even glance at me as I close the door behind me and walk across the room, flopping onto my bed backwards. "Hey, Austin." He says. He's seen me stumble into the door hungover after not coming home the night before one too many times to scold me anymore.

"Hey, Dez." I say with a sigh.

"Trish is coming over to play video games. You might want to make yourself presentable." He tells me. Trish is pretty much his only friend besides me, but they wouldn't even if they hadn't gone to high school together. She comes over and hangs out sometimes, she's pretty cool.

I nod. "I will, but I need to tell you something."

He groans, clicking off the television. "I knew this would happen sooner or later. Who did you knock up?"

I sit up quickly, shooting him a glare. "I didn't get anyone pregnant, Dez!" I tell him, throwing the closest pillow at him. He laughs and dodges it, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I was only joking! Spill." He shifts his body so that his back is leaning against the wall. I do the same on my own bed so that we're facing each other.

I take a deep breath. "I had a dream the other night."

He raises his eyebrow. "Okay? Continue."

I bite my lip. "You're going to think this is insanely weird, but thats okay, so do I... I had a dream the other night about a girl I'd never even met or seen before... Her name was Ally, and we were in her dorm. She started looking at my tattoos, so I let her see them and stuff, and then I told her she was beautiful and then we kissed... And after that I kind of tried to turn her on and she told me she was a good girl, and then I was kind of disappointed but not really because I knew she wouldn't let me get with her in the first place. Okay, so the dream ended there. The next day I was walking across campus and this girl starts walking beside me and she tells me I'm cute. I look at her, and I start like internally freaking out because it's her. Ally, I mean. So I just roll my eyes and try to walk away but she's all like 'you're Austin Moon, right?' and I'm like 'yeah, who are you?' and she's all like 'I'm Ally Dawson and I was just wondering if there's any good parties around', so I was kind of a dick to her but in the end I told her about the party last night, and she showed up."

Dez is raising his eyebrows, obviously just as shocked as I am by my story. Things like this don't happen every day. "Is that it?" He asks, and I shake my head and continue.

"So she comes to the party and I see her about to get practically raped by Darwin-"

"Wait, Darwin? The guy with the smelly breath?" Dez cuts me off.

I wave my hand in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, him. Anyways, I punched Darwin and Ally thanked me and started following me around and then I got drunk like, really fast... Faster than usual because, I mean, I'm freaking out. Literally the girl of my dreams is at this party. So I'm like wasted and she manages to get me upstairs into a bedroom-"

"Did she try to get with you?" Dez says, eyes wide. I scowl at him, and he shakes his head. "Sorry, I'll shut up." I nod.

"No, she didn't try to get with me. She actually just talked to me for a while and I ended up telling her I had dreamed about her. I'm such an idiot. Anyways, I woke up with her beside of me, and that's about all I can remember. I was a mega prick to her this morning, and she called me pathetic and left. I had to run after her because she had forgotten her dumb shoes and I ended up inviting her to another party tonight and getting her phone number so I could text her the address of the place." He stares at me for a moment, so I say. "That's all."

He takes a deep breath. "Wow." He says, and I groan.

"I know, right? What do I do?"

He shrugs. "Maybe you guys are meant to be together or something."

I shake my head quickly. "No way, Dez. She's a good girl. Like, _really _good. She's not my type at all."

He scowls. "Okay, well, just try to get to know her or something. This is all happening for a reason, obviously."

I bite my lip. "You know how I invited her to a party tonight?" I say.

He narrows his eyes. "Yes... Why?"

"There's not a party tonight. I freaked out and now I don't know what to do." I groan, and so does he.

"Austin, you idiot. Have you texted her the address yet?"

I shake my head. "No, obviously not."

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, good. I have an idea."

I raise my eyebrows. "Okay."

"Text her the address of the dorm. She'll come here, and you can sit her down and tell her about your dream and maybe you guys can figure out what's going on."

"No way. Not happening." I say, shaking my head.

"Austin, don't be so blatantly stupid. She deserves to know, especially if you told her you had a dream about her." He scolds me.

I know he's right. I rub my hands across my face. "Okay... I'll do it. Maybe it will get her off my back." I sigh. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

Dez runs a hand through his red hair. "You know what I find interesting about this whole situation?"

I look over at him tiredly. "What?"

"I once read that the people that you see in your dreams are all people you've seen before in your life. Even if you only saw them at a glance." I stare at him blankly for a moment, and he just shrugs. I'm about to say something, but there's a knock on the door, and he stands up from his bed to go and open the door for Trish.

"Hey, Austin." She says to me. I just sigh and give her a tired wave before getting up and gathering some stuff and leaving to dorm to go and take a shower. I hear Trish say, "What's his problem?" through the door just after I close it.

_Oh, nothing, _I think to myself as I walk down the hall towards the showers, _I've just never been so confused in my entire life before._

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you liked it. :D I'll try and update again later today. Much love. xx_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_I really like this chapter, I hope you do, too. :) Enjoy!_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

"Really, Austin, you should just let me stay here since you've already told me everything." Dez urges me as I hurry to shove him out the door before Ally shows up. It's just starting to get dark outside.

"No, way, man. She'll get freaked out, it's not like she knows you. Just go hang out at Trish's dorm for a while, _please_." I push him a little harder.

"Fine," He huffs, "I'm sure she's going to be real happy when she shows up here and there's no party, though."

"Dez, she won't be that disappointed, she's a good girl, remember?" I scowl. "Besides, having only you here _wouldn't _make it a party."

"Fine, we'll invite Trish, too." He laughs as I finally shove him out the door and roll my eyes.

"_Bye, _Dez." I huff, slamming the door in his face. I turn around and scowl. The dorm is a mess, and a big one at that. I scurry around, gathering things and throwing them in Dez's closet, which I know he will scold me for later, but at this point I don't really care. Just as the space is starting to look liveable, I hear a tense knock on the door.

I open it to reveal Ally, dressed in only jeans and a tee shirt with Converse. I narrow my eyes. It's almost as if she knew she weren't going to a party after all, or like she knew my address or something and figured it out. Creepy.

"Hey," she says, walking in and rolling her eyes, "nice party you've got here. Really brings out the _Austin Moon _factor." She waves her hands around for effect, and I scowl.

"There is no party, Sweetheart. We need to talk." I walk over to my bed and sit, and motion for her to sit on Dez's. She obliges.

"Wow, sounds like you're breaking up with me or something." She laughs.

I cross my arms in frustration and glare at her. "I was going to tell you about my dream, but if you're going to be difficult, there's the door." I shove my thumb in the direction where she entered.

She rolls her eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen, Austin. As a matter of fact, I would love to hear about your dream." She leans forwards on her knees and blinks innocently at me. I sigh, deciding not to waste any more time. I might as well get it over with. As I recount the tale, the dream and then seeing her on the street, her expression changes from something like shock to something I can't interpret. It kind of freaks me out.

"So," I sigh, "I don't really know what to make of all this, but I thought you deserved to know. My roomate told me the people you see in your dreams are people you've seen before, and he's pretty smart, so maybe that's true... However, this in _no way _changes how I feel about you, got it?" I say, raising my eyebrows.

She's studying her hands now, and she shrugs. "I mean, I guess we could have seen each other before, since we both grew up in Miami." Is that really all she has to say...?

Something clicks in my head and I narrow my eyes at her. "How did you know I grew up in Miami?" I murmur. She looks up at me, her eyes wide, as if she's just told me a secret I wasn't supposed to know. Something is definitely up.

"Well, um... Funny story, actually-" She stammers.

"I don't have time for bullshit, Sweetheart. Spit it out." I cut her off, and she sighs in frustration.

"Fine... Truth is, I had a dream about you, too." She says. I feel my eyes widen. Okay, stay calm... This is really, _really _weird.

"Really? What was it like?" I ask, and she chuckles nervously.

"Well... My dream was much, _much _longer than yours... In fact, your dream was part of my dream." She tells me. This information is too much. Maybe it was a bad idea to get her over here so I could pour out this information to her. Yet, I'm interested to find out more.

"What do you mean my dream was only part of yours?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I meant exactly what I said. Your dream was of our first kiss, but my dream was what happened before and after that. From when I went to college and met you when you passed me on campus all the way until..." She hesitates for a moment, "Until the end of our relationship."

I narrow my eyes. "So, like, were the things you were dreaming things that have actually happened? Like, did you dream about that party last night, and-"

She shakes her head quickly. "No, no. It was all different. You were much nicer, actually. You still had the bad boy reputation and everything, though... I was kind of determined to see what all was really happening, though, so that's why I tried so hard to get to know you."

"So you met me the exact same place you met me in your dream? Was that a coincidence, or-"

"No, I just kind of figured if I did the exact same thing that I had done that day in my dream, everything would align and I would run into you again." She shrugs. "It worked... But you were a major asshole. In my dream, _you _actually talked to _me _first. You didn't, though, so I had to take matters into my own hands."

I honestly can't imagine it happening like that, but it did in her dream, and I find that extremely odd. It's probably because she didn't know me. I chew on the inside of my mouth, trying to make some sense of all this. "So... You know me, obviously. You have from the start. Who else do you know?" I ask. This is all really intriguing, as much as I hate to admit it.

She bites her lip. "Well... I know your roomate, Dez... I know Trish, she was my roomate in my dream-"

"Wait," I cut her off, "but she's not your roomate now? What the heck?"

"Uhh," she says, seemingly nervous, " I don't know, I guess only some of the stuff was true. Just like you being a genuinely nice guy underneath the hard exterior." She scowls. "Anyways, I also knew some people you partied with, but that's really about it."

I nod, not really taken aback by her comment. I guess I am a nice guy deep down, I was raised that way, and I was a little dork in high school, but I've built my walls up too high to reveal myself at this point, and quite frankly, I don't want to. Nobody could make me want to. I begin to wonder why I did in my dream. I study this girl in front of me, who has changed my outlook on my life in a very short amount of time, and wonder if my change in character had anything to do with her doing. What was it she said had ended her dream? I think before realizing...

"Did you say," I mutter, "that you dream ended at the end of our _relationship_?" I laugh pretty hard as she scowls at me. "Were we _dating_?"

"Yes," she sighs, "yes we were."

I continue to laugh. "Wow, Sweetheart, that's crazy. Possibly the biggest plot twist of the whole night."

"Plot twist?" She hisses. "If I'm not mistaken, _you _were the one who dreamed about the whole magical first kiss thing? You shouldn't be that surprised." She crosses her arms in frustration, and I scowl. It's silent for a few minutes, and once again, I start to feel bad for being the typical dickhead I am. I lean my head back against the wall.

"What broke us up? I hear myself asking, and she just stares at me for a moment. She clears her throat.

"We just... Parted ways. That's all." She twirls a piece of hair between her fingers, and I just shrug. I know there's some underlying details that she's not telling me, but I won't push it, not right now.

I've had enough surprises for one day.

* * *

**A/N: **_Soooo, you guys have been awesome, but I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would have expected for the past few chapters, so I'm going to set a goal, I hope you guys don't mind. :) I'm gonna need **15 reviews, **it's goonna be a challenge because the story is so new, but I know you guys can do it because you're all awesome. :D I'll ask a question to make it a little easier, **Why do you think Ally isn't telling Austin the real reason why the dream ended? **Just tell me in a review. :) Hope you all liked it! P.S. it's 2:32 a.m. right now but I really wanted to update for you guys before going to sleep hahaha, much love. x_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Enjoy. :) x_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

**DISLCAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

After sitting and discussing our dreams with Austin a while longer, I begin to get tired. My mind is reeling with the information he's giving me, and I think we're both mentally exhausted from trying to figure things out and arguing all the while. I check the time on my phone. It's past midnight. I have a moment's panic because I know Dad's gonna scold me later, but I'm just too worn out to care at this point. He's already wanting me to go back to New York tomorrow night so that I can make it to classes on Monday, but it's just not doable. I know he's getting fed up with me, and I don't blame him, but I just can't bring myself to tell him the real reason why I'm here.

I hear someone unlocking the door, and then Dez walks in. He looks at me, and then over to Austin. Austin scowls at him. "I told you not to come back until I texted you, dude."

Dez crosses his arms over his chest. "I wasn't going to stay at Trish's all night. You know I can't stand her roomate."

"Whatever," Austin scoffs, "you practically drool every time you see her."

Dez's cheeks light up. "Do not." I was suddenly curious who Trish's roomate was, but I don't ask questions. Instead, I stand up off of the bed, preparing myself to leave, but Dez approaches me and holds out his hand for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Dez. You must be Ally?"

This is all extremely weird to me since I feel like I've known Dez for months, but I shake his hand anyway and smile. "Yeah, I am, but I can't believe Austin told you my name wasn't Sweetheart." I glance over my shoulder and glare at the blonde, and he just shrugs boredly.

Dez just laughs. "He's rude sometimes, excuse him."

"I'm trying my best." I sigh.

"She already knows you, dude. You don't have to act like such a gentleman." Austin say absentmindedly, picking at the skin around his nails. I turn around and stare at him, wondering if it was a good idea for him to be openly telling Dez about our dreams. I make the realization that Austin probably already told Dez about his own dream, but Dez doesn't know about mine yet, and I can tell my the look on his face that he's confused. I decide that I would rather not stay here any longer, so since Austin brought it up, he can explain.

"Austin would be glad to tell you the reason why I already know you." I say with a weak smile, and Dez just shrugs and Austin groans, realizing what he's gotten himself into. I head towards the door. "I'm going to leave now." Austin jumps off his bed and follows me, and I sigh, wondering why he even bothers. He goes back and fourth from being a jerk to being nice to me and I don't like it at all. "I can handle myself, you know."

He scowls. "I just want to make sure you get back to your dorm alright. There'll be a lot of drunks on campus tonight." He cracks a smile. "If you're lucky, we might even see Darwin." He laughs as I smack his arm. Truth is, I really _can't _let him walk me anywhere because... Well, I'm not going to a dorm. I'm going to my car.

"I'll be alright, really." I insist, backing out of the door and beginning to close it.

"No, really, you-" He begins, but Dez interrupts him.

"Dude. She'll be fine, just let her go." Dez sighs, and I give him a grateful glance. He just nods, and Austin huffs like a child.

"Fine. Text me when you get there, though. I'm serious, this campus is wild." He shuts the door, and I roll my eyes. This campus really isn't different than any other one, he needs to stop treating me like I can't handle myself.

Lucky for me, the walk to my car doesn't take as long as it would to get to my dorm, and I'm there in a matter of minutes. The drive is quick since there's no cars on the road, but I groan when I see the lights still on in the house. Dad has waited for me.

I walk in the house cautiously, hoping maybe he fell asleep on the couch, but he hasn't. He's sitting at the island in the kitchen. He just pats the seat next to him, and I sigh, taking it. "You're here for a reason, Ally. I need to know what it is. It's not like you to stay out half the night and not even come home one time, and you've been dreaming of MUNY for as long as I can remember, I can't even begin to imagine why you came home so quickly. I need to know, though, or I'll have to make you go back."

I bite my lip, wondering what to do. I decide right away that I can't tell him about my dream or he'll think that I'm crazy, something that I can't afford right now. I'm panicking, and the first thought that comes to my mind is the one that slips out. "It's just that I have this one really hard class that I have an examination coming up for, and I was kind of freaking out, so I decided to come home and have some fun to get my mind off of it for a while."

Dad looks mildly suspicious, but he just sighs and nods. "Okay. When is this examination?"

I decide that I'll need to allow myself enough time with Austin to figure everything that's going on between us out. "Two weeks."

He raises his eyebrows. "Surely you're going back to New York before then? You'll get way behind in your classes."

I shake my head. "I can't, I'll have a nervous breakdown or something, I'm sure of it. Just trust me, Dad. Besides, I'm a hard worker and I have most of my assignments on the syllabus already turned in, I'm ahead of my game. Nothing to worry about."

He rubs a hand over his eye. I can tell he's exhausted, and I feel kind of bad that he waited up for me. "Okay, okay. I believe you."

I smile. "Thanks, Dad."

He nods and stands up, stretching. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." I wave at him as he walks out of the kitchen and down the hall. I head his door shut, and I sigh, laying my head against the cold granite countertop. I've never lied to my father like that before, but I really didn't see any other way out of it.

Everything that's happened in the past few days finally starts to build up in my head, and a sob escapes my mouth. I let the tears pour freely, overwhelmed. I have no idea how I'm going to do all this, it's not going how I planned at all. Is it even worth it anymore? I wipe my face and try to realize that this is obviously happening for a reason, things like this don't happen everyday, maybe not ever. I do wonder, though, why this had to happen to me, when everything in my life was going perfectly for once.

Maybe fate's just working me towards a whole new perfection. I just wish it were easier.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you guys liked it. :) I'd really like to get some more favorites and follows, so be sure to share this story! Just make sure they read Changes first haha. :) x_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long and that this is so short, but it's been a crazy week for me and with exams coming up, AND to add to that I sliced my index finger open so it's bandaged up and I can't bend it which makes it really hard to type. D: Enjoy, nonetheless._

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

"Dude, I'm sure she's fine, _calm down_." Dez groans, running his hands across his face as I pace back and forth across our dorm.

"She didn't text me though! What if she didn't make it to her car?" I question, checking my phone for the thousandth time. She left like, half an hour ago, what's the hold up?

"I bet she just forgot." Dez suggests.

"Well that's dumb of her if she did, and I'm not taking any chances, I'm gonna go look for her." I said, beginning to head towards the door, but Dez hops up and grabs my arm, stopping me.

"Austin. I'm sure she's fine. Besides, you have to tell me how she knows me or whatever because, quite frankly, I'm beyond confused." He says, and I relax a bit, maybe he's right. I sigh and nod, heading over to my bed and laying down. It's been a long day. I recall the story of her time spent with me for the past few hours, and how she told me about how she had been dreaming about me too, except hers was more detailed or whatever. He just looks at me the whole time, never interrupting, which was kind of surprising. When I finish, he sighs. "This is weird."

I nod in agreement, picking at the skin around my nails, a bad habbit I've seemed to develop. "What do you think all this mean?"

He shrugs. "I still think you're going to end up falling in love with her."

I sit up quickly, shaking my head. "No, absolutely _not _happening."

He rolls his eyes. "Austin, stop being such a closed minded little shit. Have you even tried giving her a chance?" He scowls. "She's _hot _Austin, I don't see what the big deal is."

I run my hands down my face. "Yes, she's hot, but she's such a... A goody, I don't know? She's not my type. At all. I can't stand people like that."

He narrows his eyes at me. "If I'm not mistaken, you used to be a goody yourself, Mr. Don't Let Yourself Sink."

"Don't throw that at me right now." I groan, glancing at my arm to see my anchor tattoo, the one that Ally had been studying in my dream. Sometimes I regret letting myself sink, but I always get drunk or high enough to get it off my mind eventually.

"I think that needs to be thrown at you every now and then, Austin. You need to learn to take your own advice. And the crowd that you hang out with isn't a good crowd... You're going to end up in a bad situation some day. What are you going to do when you get arrested, or in a fight, or better yet, _die_?"

I scoff. "Dez, let's get real. I'm not stupid, I'm not going to get myself killed."

He shrugs. "Whatever, suit yourself. I'm going to bed, it's late." He clicks off is lamp and is asleep in minutes, and I find myself worrying about Ally again. I bite my lip, deciding not to text her until tomorrow morning because it's late. I'm sure she's at home safe.

I turn off my own lamp and roll over to face the wall, falling asleep in minutes with my head spinning.

* * *

**A/N: **_Please don't complain about the length, I'm doing the best I can at the moment. HOWEVER, I do have some good news. :) This story will be turned into a trilogy! The "Changes" trilogy is already planned out and me and my editor have concluded how this story and final story will end, so that's good news. Can I get some **reviews, favorites, and follows? **:) xx_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_haaaay guys! So the song featured in this chapter is called "A Man Who Was Gonna Die Young" by Eric Church. It's an amazing song and you should definitely check it out, Eric Church is one of my favorite singers. :) I hope you like the chapter, my finger is getting better so it's a bit easier to write. Hopefully I'll be able to update more than once this weekend to make up for the awful wait. OH and I'm making a trailer for the Changes Trilogy. :D It's almost done, I'll be putting it on YouTube by the time I make the next update. I'll probably make a YouTube account specifically for the Changes Trilogy, maybe a Twitter account, too. What do you guys think? haha I'm such a nerd. Anyways, I hope you like this!_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally. I also do not own "A Man Who Was Gonna Die Young" by Eric Church._

* * *

I sleep with my music on at night sometimes... When I can't sleep because my thoughts are too heavy on my mind. This morning I lie awake in bed, and I have been for the past hour or so, just staring at the ceiling and listening to a country music station, not my most common choice in music but it just seemed right last night as I was falling asleep. The song that's playing is on the chorus by the time I start paying attention... My mind has drifted to my dream again.

_I put the rage in a river, the roll in the thunder,_

_But you kept me from going under_

_When that current got too heavy._

_I always thought I'd be a heap of metal in a cloud of smoke,_

_Foot stuck to the pedal,_

_Sold for parts like a junkyard rusted-out Chevy._

The part that really catches my ear is the next three lines, because they quite painfully remind me of Austin.

_Fear, I've had none._

_What the hell made you want to love_

_A man who was gonna die young?_

I gulp, feeling tears beginning to prick at the corners of my eyes as the song continued to play. Truthfully, I had no idea why I wanted to love Austin so much. He's not who I thought he was, and Elliot worships the ground I walk on. I just don't understand myself. Is it bad that I wanted him to love me just as much as I desperately wanted to love him? The song begins to come to a close as the last verse plays.

_Call it intuition, or call it crazy,_

_Just thought by now I'd be pushing up daisies_

_But I'll gladly stick around if we're together._

_So baby, when you bow your head tonight,_

_Could you tell the Lord I've changed my mind?_

_And with you, I'd like to live forever._

I sniffle and wipe my nose on my sleeve and get out of bed, turning off my stereo, deciding that I'd listened to enough for now. My phone buzzes on my nightstand, startling me, and I reach to get it. It's a text from Austin.

_i guess u made it back 2 ur dorm safe?_

I mentally slap myself. I was supposed to text Austin when I got back to my "dorm". I sigh and send a quick reply, feeling guilty, but unable to wrap my head around the fact that he texted me about something like this almost as if he were worried.

_Yes, I did. I'm sorry, I forgot to text you._

I run a hand through my hair and sigh. I really have no idea where to go next with my little journey. I only have two weeks to figure all of this out before my father is going to send me back to New York City. I know that Austin is going to be difficult towards me since he thinks I'm such a good girl, but I can't make major moves on him, either, because I have a boyfriend.

I bite my lip. Elliot. I haven't talked to him in a few days. I find myself dialing his number, and listening to the monotonous buzz of the ringer. He answers right before it goes to voicemail.

"Hey, Ally." He says happily, and I smile tiredly.

"Hey, Elliot. We haven't talked in a few days so I just figured I'd call." I lay back on my bed.

"Yeah, I know, have you been busy with school?" He sounds concerned, and I bite my lip.

"Uh, yeah. Really busy... Big exam coming up." I really hate lying.

"Well, you sound pretty stressed..." He says thoughtfully, "I'd love to help you but I live so far away it's kind of difficult, you know?"

"I know." I say, trying to sound disappointed.

"Well, I'm almost to my next class... I'm sorry we couldn't talk long, I promise I'll make up for it." He tells me, and I can almost hear his smile over the phone.

I chuckle. "Alright, bye Elliot."

"Bye, Ally. I love you."

"I love you, too." I reply, but the words feel foreign on my tongue. I bring the phone away from my ear and end the conversation. There's a new text from Austin waiting for me on the screen.

_forgetting something like that isnt ok._

I scowl and role my eyes, tossing my phone to the side, too aggravated with him to respond. I find myself questioning my sanity, yet again, for wishing that my dreams were reality.

* * *

**A/N: **_If you guys didn't read the A/N at the top, please do that and let me know your opinion on the whole Twitter and YouTube account thing in a **review. **:) Much love. xx_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Hey guys! So this really is a chapter, as you can see haha. :) I was going to double update but I just can't tonight because I'm exhausted. :( Tomorrow, though, okay? Enjoy!_

_M Twitter: **didyousayashton **My YouTube: **BeCreative4**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I knew I'd probably pissed Ally off by being a smartass to her over text, but I didn't really care. I went the whole day telling myself I didn't care as I prepared for a party at the frat house.

I pulled about the tenth six-pack of beer out of the backseat of my Camry before Dallas finally showed up to help, and I scowled at him as he picked up the very last one. "Nice timing." I comment.

"Watch it, Moon." He warns, walking around me and walking into the building before I do. I sigh, kicking the car door shut with my foot and following after him. I set the beers on the counter, where the frat boys have already started taking them out of their containers and placing them in various coolers.

It doesn't really bother me that I provide the majority of alcohol, it's not like it's going to waste.

I look out the window a while later to see the sun going down and numerous cars finally pulling up to the house. Within an hour the place is as crazed as it always is, and I love it. I find myself popping open my fifth- maybe sixth- beer. I have to admit, I'm feeling pretty great.

I watch Kira and Cassidy play a game of beer pong with two frat guys from my spot on the couch, laughing occasionally at things that aren't even funny. I catch eye contact with Cassidy a few times, and I smirk at her, and she winks at me.

I look down my phone in my hand and find myself thinking about Ally and that stupid text for the thousandth time today, and before I can stop myself, I've texted her something. I hit send before I can even process the message, and by the time it's sent, I can't even remember what it said, and I'm too out of it to go back through my inbox. Before I can look up to resume watching the game of beer pong, Cassidy plants herself on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. My phone falls to the floor.

"Hey, Austin." She says, pressing her lips to my neck, and I smirk at the familiar feeling. I liked fooling around with Cassidy because I didn't have any real feelings for her, so it was easy... And she was easy... So it was a good combination.

"Helloooo." I slur, standing up and taking her hand, leading her towards the stairs. She giggles, it's kind of annoying. We pass Dallas, and I turn around quickly to shout at him. "Yooo, Dallas, I'm taking Cassidy upstairs!" I call.

"Shocker." I think I hear him reply, but we're already stumbling halfway up the stair steps.

I find the nearest empty room I can and slam the door shut behind us. I push her backwards onto the bed and she immediately begins stripping off her clothes, something that I'm so used to by now it doesn't really phase me any more. I pull my shirt over my head and throw it somewhere on the floor.

I've barely crawled on top of her when the door flies open. In my dazed state it takes me a moment to process it, but I look up at see Ally standing in the doorway, a blank expression on her face as my phone falls out of her grasp and onto the floor. She turns and begins to walk away.

I groan and scramble off of the bed, retrieving my shirt and pulling it over my head before heading towards the door. "Where are you-" Cassidy begins, but I cut her off by closing the door behind me. My head is buzzing.

I look in every open room, in the bathroom, downstairs, everywhere I can think of to look for Ally but she seems to be nowhere. Just when I'm about to give up hope, I pass a bedroom in the hallway and get a glimpse of an open window. I scowl but walk over to it anyway, and sure enough, Ally is sitting on the roof, her knees pulled to her chest. I take a deep breath and pray that I don't fall to the ground in my drunken state as I put one leg out the window and begin to climb onto the roof.

* * *

**A/N: **_Wow you guys I am sooooo tired right now! I hope you all had a wonderful day! Please don't forget to** review, favorite, and follow!** Thank you all so much for being so kind and supportive of my work. You guys have no idea what it means to me. There's only one person in my life who knows that I write, and they don't even know how seriously I take it. I don't tell my friends because I don't want to be put down for it, but whenever I get on here and see all the amazing support I have from you guys it really makes it worthwhile. So, thank you. :) Okay, rant over, haha. xx _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_Hi, guys! So, I just really like this chapter, I hope you guys do as well. :) It's a bit longer and I just think it's cute hehe. Enjoy!_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton **My YouTube: **BeCreative4**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I decided a few hours ago to go to The U campus. I don't know why, I think I was just kind of hoping that I would surprisingly run into Austin or something, but I told myself it was because I wanted to compare and contrast the campus from my dreams and reality. The sun has long since set, and I close the door to my car and crank it up, ready to leave. My phone buzzes, as if to tell me to stop, and so I pick it up. It's a text from Austin.

_am i a douche? i thik i am bt i cnat rly dcide. i miss u_

I stare at my screen for a minute before throwing my car into reverse and backing out of the parking spot. Austin's drunk, it's obvious. First of all, he's never nice to me unless he is. Second, he can't type right. He's a terrible texter as it is but this is worse than normal. The only hope I have for finding him is that damn frat house, and I find myself speeding in that direction. Luckily for me, I'm already nearly there, since I was on campus anyway. I feel my heart skip a beat when I see Austin's car parked amongst the huge crowd, and I nearly stumble trying to get out of my car. I hurry towards the entrance.

I immediately shove the drunk idiots out of my way as I go towards the couch where Austin sat at the last party I was that. He's not there, but my eyes shoot to his phone, laying on the ground. I pick it up and turn it over in my hands, scowling. Where could he be?

I'm startled as I feel a tap on my shoulder. I spin around quickly and come face-to-face with Dallas. I feel my throat close up as he speaks. "Can I help you? You look lost." His face holds amusement.

"Uh.. Y-Yeah, I'm looking for Austin? M-Moon?" I stammer, taking a step back.

He snorts. "Last time I saw him he was dragging his main slut up the stairs. Good luck." He walks past me towards the kitchen, probably on his way to get another drink. I hurry towards the stairs without a second thought. It's only when I'm to the top that I realize that he's behind one of the many closed doors and he may or may not be beating someone into a mattress right now. I feel nauseous at the thought, but I decide to start looking for him.

After a few locked doors and a couple unfortunate sights, I finally open a door to find Austin, straddling Cassidy on the bed. He's shirtless, and she's barely dressed. I hear his phone fall out of my hand, but I don't remember dropping it. I feel bile rising in my throat, so I walk out. I hurry down the hallway and frantically search for an empty room. I find one a few doors down, and walk into it, instantly seeing the window. Without hesitation I stride across the room and open it, kicking out the mesh screen and watching it slide down the tin roof and to the ground. I slowly crawl out, and the cool tin calms my aching mind. What just happened?

I close my eyes and listen to the sounds around me. The roof echoes with the sounds coming from downstairs, but I can also hear more. Cars, the light wind, the sound of chirping crickets and peep frogs... Everything seems okay for a moment, before I feel the roof rattle and hear the sound of footsteps crawling out onto the roof. I know it's Austin, so I just keep my eyes shut as he sits down beside me. I hear him sigh.

"You know what's weird?" He says. When he realizes I'm not going to reply or look at him, he continues. "In a way, I can't stand you. You prude, you're too nice, and you're just overall annoying. Yet, every time that I know I've upset you or pissed you off or something it kills me, and I just want to rip my hair out." I'm silent once more, and he continues yet again. "What's up with this? Us, I mean. The fact that we dream about each other and stuff is not a coincidence, and the fact that we're here, together, in each other's lives all of a sudden isn't either. I don't know why you had to come in and ruin everything for me, but you did, and I want to know why. I want to know why I care so much, I want to know why you care so much, and most of all, I want to know why all of this is happening."

I finally look at him. There's bags under his eyes and he looks exhausted. His tattoo is peaking out from under his sleeve, and I feel a certain pang of pity for him. I want to tell him everything. I want to tell him that I'm here to save him, not only from his death, but from himself. I want to tell him how hard this is for me and that I never expected him to be the person he is. I want to tell him that I came all the way from New York for this and that I have a boyfriend and that it's not going the way I want it to at all. Yet, I don't.

He smiles weakly at me. "You don't have to answer. I kind of like the silence." After a moment, he lays back, with his arms behind his head. He looks up at the sky, but his eyes flutter closed within seconds, and he lightly hums to himself. I sigh, reaching over, and I run my fingers through his tangled hair. He doesn't try to stop me.

* * *

**A/N: **_Soo, I'd really like to know your guys opinions on this chapter, so be sure to leave me a **review. **:) xx_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_Hey, guys. :) New chapter for ya. I know it's late and short but I'm on vacation! Good news is that it's summer now which means more time for me to write. :) Enjoooooy._

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton** My YouTube: **BeCreative4**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

We slept on the roof that night.

I didn't think it would be enjoyable at all, but it actually wasn't that bad. The air felt nice and calm, despite the party raging below us. Austin was asleep long before me, and I just sat there and ran my fingers through his hair until I fell asleep as well.

I don't guess I should have been surprised when I woke up and Austin wasn't beside me... Again. I sigh and sit up, trying not to be frustrated. This time I'm just gonna leave, I'm not going to look for him in the house where he is, no doubt, cleaning up other people's trash. I crack my neck, trying to loosen the stiffness, and stretch before carefully standing up and climbing into the room. I groan when I notice that I'll have to strategically step over a group of people passed out in the room, and I do so quietly. I check to make sure the coast is clear in the hall before climbing down the steps and making a break for the door.

I'm nearly out the door when I hear a familiar voice behind me. "Wait up, Sweetheart." I internally groan and turn around, coming face-to-face with a hungover Austin. He leans against the hallway doorframe and sighs. "I'm sorry about what you had to see... Last night, I mean... With Cass-" I hold up my hand to silence him.

"Spare the details," I sigh, "it's fine." Even though I want to vomit every time I think about it.

He shrugs. "Good. Are you going home?"

I nod.

"Oh... I was hoping maybe you'd stick around so that I could take you out for lunch... To make up for last night, I mean." He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, and I'm kind of in shock.

"What, like a date?" I say it before thinking.

He scowls. "No, Sweetheart. No offense, but I don't date girls like you. In fact, I don't really date at all."

I shrug, trying not to look offended. "Fine. I'll stick around." I walk past him and find a seat on the couch, leaning back and resting my eyes until Austin finishes cleaning up red Solo cups and beer stains, which takes longer than I thought it would. We walk outside together, and Austin motions for me to get in his car. I oblige.

He starts it up, and I smirk, remembering a conversation we once had in my dream. I decide to say it. "Are you aware that we have the exact same car?"

"No." He says with a chuckle, the exact same chuckle from the dream. My ears ring with the sound I have come to love, and I wish I got to hear it more often.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You ask too many questions. I'll add that to The List of Things I've Learned About You." He sighs, and I huff and lean my head against the window. It's hard to accept that _this_ is the real Austin Moon. We end up going to Panera Bread, a place I never would have expected Austin to like to eat, but I love it so I don't question him. The silence between us as we eat isn't as uncomfortable or awkward as I thought it would be.

When he finishes, I'm still not finished, but he talks anyways. "Where's your dorm at?" His question almost makes me choke, and I try to buy some time to think of a lie by chewing slowly.

I'm finally forced to swallow, and I speak. "Uhh-" I'm cut off by the ringing of his cell phone, and I silently thank God as he answers it.

"Hey." He says. "Yeah, sorry... Okay, okay, I'll be there soon... _Yes, _I promise... Okay, bye." He hangs up the phone, and I raise an eyebrow. "Dez." He says with a sigh, and I nod. I take the last bite of my food before we leave.

"Guess I've gotta take you back the the frat house, huh?" He says.

"How else am I going to get my car?" I say with a laugh and a roll of my eyes, and he just shrugs. We make it back to the frat house, and I get out of his car.

"Thanks for lunch." I tell him, and he shrugs. I close the door and dig my car keys out of my pocket, and I hear the window on his car roll down. I turn around, waiting for him to speak.

"Thanks for putting up with my shit. I'll also add that to The List of Things I've Learned About You." He tells me, and I decide to mock him by just shrugging, but as I walk to my car, I can't help but let the small smile find it's way onto my face.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you liked it even though it was kinda crappy haha... Don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow! **xx_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** _Heyyy guys! New chapter, bit of drama. Enjoy. :)_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton **My YouTube: **BeCreative4**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I close the door to my dorm and find Dallas sitting on my bed, and Dez sitting on his, just as I had expected. Dez had called to warn me that Dallas was outside the door and wanting to come in to talk to me so I needed to get there fast before something happened... Like Dez getting beat up, which I highly doubt would ever happen. Dallas and I were tight, he might not like Dez, and he might pick on him a little, but I don't think he'd ever hit him.

I close the door behind me and nod a greeting to Dez, who does the same. I can tell he's mad at me, which makes me uncomfortable. I rub a hand behind my neck awkwardly. "What's up, Dallas?"

He gets straight to the point. "Who's the girl you left with this morning? I was pretty lit last night but I'm pretty sure she was looking for you last night while you were banging Cassidy."

I crinkle my nose. "She's just a... Friend, or something. I don't know, man, she's a good girl." I pause to think. "And I didn't bang Cassidy."

He raises his eyebrows. "You didn't?"

"Not last night." I shrug.

He rolls his eyes. "Well, just look out, man. You can't be getting yourself caught up with girls like that. They'll pull you under and make you think partying and living it up and the good stuff is _bad _or whatever, but it's not. Alright? Remember that." He stands up and claps me on the back, making me flinch, before leaving without saying goodbye.

I sigh and slump down onto my bed. I can feel Dez's glare on me. "Go ahead, scold me." I tell him. This always happens.

"Austin, you need to get your shit together. This is ridiculous. I'm tired of you acting like someone you're not, I'm tired of Dallas showing up here every other week, I'm tired of you spending all your parents' money on alcohol and drugs, and I'm tired of you treating Ally like she's just some damn good girl that you don't want to have to bother with. She's always nice to you and you guys obviously have some sort of wierd universal connection that no one can make sense of, so you might as well start _at least _treating her like a human being."

I growl and sit up, pointing my finger at him accusingly. "I _do _treat her like a human being! For your information, I took her out to lunch today to make up to her for being a dick last night!"

"Yeah?" Dez snaps, "You wouldn't have even had to take her to lunch if you hadn't been a dick to her _in the first place_! Stop acting so _freaking _oblivious to the fact that you _like _her!"

"I don't like her!" I yell, standing up.

Dez stands up, too. "Yes you do! Oh my gosh, it's so freaking obvious! I have _never _seen you act so whipped, holy crap!" He throws his hands up in the air in exaggeration.

I find myself kicking my nightstand, shaking all of it's contents and making my lamp fall over and break in the floor. Without thinking further, I grab one of my bathroom towels I have lying on the floor and head towards the door. I throw it open and look back at Dez with my eyes narrowed. "I do _not _like Ally, and I never will. I'm content with my life and I'm not changing for anyone." I slam the door behind me, and I think I hear Dez punch the wall as I make my way to the showers.

As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm terrified that Dez is right, and for that reason, I need to cut off all contact with Ally Dawson. Ally dreams and weird connections aside, it's just not worth it any more. I can't let this good girl come into my life and ruin everything for me. I turn on the water in a shower and undress myself, hanging my clothes over the stall before stepping in. I begin thinking about how I'm going to be able to forget that this whole thing happened... The dream and stuff is just so weird to me. I know that this all happened for a reason, but I can't bring myself to admit it I guess. I realize that I'm not going to ever be able to forget this, and as I think of Ally and her stupid smile and her stupid laugh and the stupid way she walks, I find myself crying for the first time in a long, long time.

I wipe my face bitterly, but I can't stop them from coming. I know that I can't talk to Ally anymore, and I don't know why I'm so freaking upset about that, but I am, and I can't help it. When I calm myself down, I step out of the shower and dry myself off, checking in the mirror to make sure my face isn't splotchy from the tears. I wrap the towel around my waist and grab my clothes off the stall and go back to the room. As I expected, Dez isn't there anymore. He probably went for a walk to cool down. I notice the hole in the wall beside his bed, and I just shake my head, throwing my clothes on the bed.

There's a knock on the door, and I answer it, expecting it to be Dez, but it's not. _Of course _it's Ally, and her eyes go wide as she tries to focus on my face as my lower body is wrapped in a towel. My face gets red, and she clears her throat. "I just-" She begins, and I find myself closing the door in her face as I shuffle around and throw on a pair of sweatpants. I open the door once again, and she looks like she might cry. I pray that she doesn't. "Can I come inside?" She asks, and I shake my head.

"No, you can't... I can't-"

"Please," She begs, "I need to tell you something. I need to tell you a lot, actually."

"I... No, I-"

"Austin." She says firmly. "_Please._"

I sigh and step to the side, allowing her entrance. After she tells me whatever is so important, I have to let her go, for good. There's no other way. I solemnly close the door and lock it behind me.

* * *

**A/N: **_Tell me what you think! **Review, favorite, and follow!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **_The tension is growing! Oooh. HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT! I'm getting to go to an R5 concert. :') I'm pumped. Enjoy!_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton **My YouTube: **BeCreative4**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I sit on Austin's bed, and he allows me plenty of space. I sniffle and wipe my nose, deciding not to cry anymore because I didn't really have a reason to cry. I think I'm just feeling guilty. I got to thinking when Austin dropped me off about all the stuff that I've been hiding from him, and it just made me feel really bad... So, I decided I needed to tell him. Tell him about me coming from New York and tell him about Elliot, and tell him that he's going to... You know, die, if he doesn't straighten up. I'm just not going to tell him _how _he dies. I don't think he really needs the details.

"Well," he sighs, "spit it out."

I take a deep breath. "Please don't be mad at me when I tell you all this... First of all, I'm not going to college here." He raises his eyebrows in surprise, so I continue talking before he has the chance to say something. "I go to college in New York City at Music University of New York. Truthfully I never even had thoughts about going to college here so I think it's odd that I did in my dream, but it's probably because you were here. I have to go back to New York in less than two weeks, because I'm missing college to be here." He blinks and opens his mouth, but I raise my hand to stop him. "Second, I have a boyfriend. I have for a long time now and I feel _awful _about going on, acting like I didn't have one for this long. I hope you don't hate me for that."

He stares at me with a scowl. "Are you done? Because I've got something to tell you as well."

I bite my lip. "Well... I still have one more thing, but I want to hear what you have to say."

He nods. "This can't continue. You and me hanging out like we're friends or whatever. We're not friends, we never will be. Sure, this whole thing between us is kind of weird, but we just need to stop talking all together. It's better for both of us, this way I can go back to living my life and partying it up and you can go back to your expensive little music university and be the good girl you always have been. We'll forget any of this ever happened in the first place. What do you say?"

I feel my lip beginning to quiver again. How could his possibly think it's okay to just throw all of this out the window like it never even happened? That seemed an impossible task to me. And if I let him continue like this... He would die.

But see, there's the catch. If I let him continue, he will die, but if he falls in love with me, there's also the chance he will get killed. And so, I am torn. Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to let him be, and let him figure it out on his own.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, standing up. I begin walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks, standing up, and I scoff and turn around.

"You want me out of your life... So okay, I'll go. I think you're right, it'll be better for both of us." I look down at the ground. "There's one more thing I haven't told you, but at this point it wouldn't do you any good to know. So I'm going to go back to New York and do my best to act like this never even happened." Saying the words kill me.

He blinks and sighs, motioning me towards the door. I think I might be sick. I walk out, and as I walk down the hallway, he leans out the door.

"I really wish you'd tell me that one last thing, Sweetheart." He says to me, and I turn around quickly and try my best to smile.

"And I really wish you were who I thought you were, Austin Moon." I turn back around and make it out of the dorm, hurrying the rest of the way to my car. I'm crying at this point, I'm so lost.

It occurs to me that Austin is never going to change without an influence. I planned on being that influence for some time now, but, as it seems, that's no longer possible. So, I find myself getting a napkin and a pen out of the glove box of my car and writing what I think will be best for Austin on it. When I finish, after a few more minutes of my heart breaking, I wipe my nose and get out of the car. I'll leave it wedged in his door.

However, I nearly run into Dez on my way into the building. He raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Sorry, I-"

"No, it's okay." He insists.

I give him a weak smile and fold up the napkin. "Can you give this to Austin for me, please? It's really important."

He takes the napkin and handles it as if it were a treasures, and nods wholeheartedly. "I will."

"Thanks." I whisper before going back to my car and buckling my seatbelt. I never thought I'd be so unhappy to be going to New York City.

* * *

**A/N: **_Whatcha think? Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **xx_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _Hey, guys! So I apologize that this took so long but my laptop died and I forgot my charger. :/ But, I'm going to start writing the next few chapters right now because we're where the good stuff starts to happen and I'm really excited! So enjoy. :)_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton **My YouTube: **BeCreative4**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

"Read the damn note!" Dez shouts.

"No!" I refuse, "She wrote whatever it is on a _napkin_, it can't be that important!"

"Austin, I am going to strangle you-"

"Fine," I groan, "if it'll make you shut up, I'll read it."

"_Thank you!" _He groans, and I huff, unfolding the delicate paper.

_Austin,_

_I know I literally just left, but there's some things I want you to remember. Don't let yourself sink. You know who you are, and you should never be any less. That's why I hate seeing you like you are now. You only have room to grow, Austin, and I wish I could be around to see it happen. Whether you know it or not, you're a good person. Don't forget choice could change your life... Trust me, I know._

_Ally_

I wad up the napkin and I toss it across the room. It makes me nervous how she tends to know more about my future than I do. All I want to do is party and get laid, is that too much to ask?

"Where did she go, by the way? She seemed upset, but I'm not surprised." Dez rolls his eyes and I shoot him a glare.

"She's going home and I'm never talking to her again." I explain, trying to sound nonchalant.

"_What?!" _Dez exlaims, his eyes widening. "Austin, you _idiot. _What's wrong with you?"

I grip my hair in my hands and turn around slowly to face him. "You listen to me for a minute, alright? Put yourself in my shoes. I lived the first eighteen years of my life being the perfect little boy my parents wanted me to be. I'd never tasted alcohol, I'd never seen a joint, I was still a virgin, and the list goes on. I _finally _come to college and find myself in a dorm with Darron who showed me the time of my life, and I was finally free, Dez. Free to do whatever the hell I wanted. Don't get me wrong, I love you like a brother and I'm so thankful you're my new roomate, but ever since I told you about my past and you figured out what I've been doing when I'm not here you've been all over me about how I need to magically change back into who I used to be, and then Ally showed up doing the exact same thing and my life is just upside down right now and I _like _my life. I don't need you, or anyone else telling me how to live it, and that's why I told her to go back to college."

He stares at me for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "I thought she went to college here?"

I groan. "Is that really all you got out of that speech?"

He shakes his head in confusion. "She doesn't go to college here? What?"

"No, she doesn't. She was lying, she goes to college in New York City and she came to find me. Oh, yeah, and she has a boyfriend. Like what the hell?" I shake my head.

He rolls his eyes. "You wouldn't care if she had a boyfriend if you didn't like her so much."

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't like her?" I ask.

"I give it three days." He says.

"What?" I snap, confused.

"I give it three days until you snap out of this idiotic daze you're in, realize you like her, and end up doing something crazy like going to New York City to find her." He smirks at me.

I groan. "Dez, you're insane. That's not going to happen. It feels like a huge weight off of my shoulders now that she's gone." That's a lie. That's a big, big lie.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever. You know what? I'm not even worried about this. You know why? Because I know it's all going to work out in the end and you two are going to be like, married or some shit and I'll be the best man at your wedding." He begins walking towards his camera tripod. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a YouTube video to film."

I sigh and go to lay down on my bed, out of the way of his filming. I tune him out as I roll over. I seriously consider texting Ally and telling her to have a safe flight, but I don't. I have to prove Dez wrong. I have to forget Ally Dawson... Even though I really, really don't want to.

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **Hope you guys forgive me for the wait, I should have more chapters up tomorrow. :) x_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **_Kind of a double update but not really since it's past midnight here already haha! Enjoy, nonetheless. I'm pretty happy with this chapter. :)_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton **My YouTube: **BeCreative4**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally. I also do not own "A Man Who Was Gonna Die Young" by Eric Church._

* * *

I take a deep sigh as I step out of the cab and onto the street in front of my dorm. My dad was pleasantly surprised I had decided to return to college, but I wished already that I was back in Miami.

I unlocked my door and cringed at the mess I had left behind when I packed in a hurry to leave... That seems forever ago now. I frown and put my luggage in the floor, deciding to deal with it later, something that I don't do often. I crawl under the covers on my bed and stare out the large window at the view of the city, something I used to love but now it just seems to make me sick.

I lay there and realize that I'm never going to be able to watch the news, read a newspaper, or go to The U again in fears that Austin Moon has passed away... For real this time. I'm caught in the middle of my thoughts when I hear a knock on my door. I groan and throw the covers off, slumping over and opening it. I straighten up immediately when I see Elliot standing in front of me with a smile and a suitcase.

"Elliot!" I gasp in a mixture of surprise and horror.

He grins widely. "Surprise!"

I laugh nervously. "Uh- Uh, yeah, haha! Surprise, yeah! Um, can you hang on just a sec?" I slam the door closed and run over to my suitcase, picking it up and literally throwing it in my closet. I close the door and run back over to the other door, opening it and trying not to look flustered. "Sorry, just had to tidy up a bit, um... Come in."

He puts his stuff down and forces a smile. I can tell he's really confused by my outburst, but he doesn't say anything. He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. "I missed you so I decided to come stay a couple of days. I hope that's okay?"

I nod into his shoulder. "That's fine... I don't mind."

"Good." He grins, and I can't help but grin back. All things with Austin aside, Elliot was so good to me, and I appreciate him more than he'll ever know. That's why it's so confusing to wake up one morning after a dream and realize that you don't love your boyfriend anymore. I've been lying to myself all this time about not loving Elliot any more, but I think that now that he's her, in person, I can finally admit it to myself. A month ago if he had showed up I would still be head over heels... And now, I just can't seem to find the familiar feeling.

"I was just about to take a nap, if you want to join." I tell him. He nods and joins me in my bed, pulling me into his body. I bite my lip and realize that at some point I'm going to have to break up with him if my feelings continue like this. I just have no idea how I'm going to deal with breaking the heart of the guy who has loved me unconditionally for years.

_You're a terrible person. _My subconscious is talking to me and I want to push her away and tell her I know I am, but how would she feel if she had this unreal dream that completely changed her life and surroundings? Of course I couldn't love Elliot the same way ever again after the way I loved Austin. That love was real and passionate... Of course, mine and Elliot's was too, but this was different. Maybe it was so different because it wasn't actually happening... Maybe all of it really is too good to be true.

I feel my lip begin to quiver and I'm glad that Elliot has fallen asleep. Maybe Austin was right... Maybe this is for the better. I can't break up with Elliot because I'll never find anyone better than him. Austin Moon is not the Austin Moon I fell in love with, he's a different person completely and he's incapable of loving me the way I think I may love him.

If he wants to ruin his life, fine... But I can't let him ruin mine any further when he never did make an effort to make things work between us, and I have to accept that. I just wish it weren't so hard. That song that I once heard on the radio comes back into my head...

_What the hell made you want to love_

_A man who was gonna die young?_

I don't know. I really don't... I guess I just thought I could save him. Why do I have to be wrong about everything?

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **I love reviews. :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **_Hi, guys! Know it's a bit short, but I'm getting straight to the point haha. I plan on this story being like... 25 chapters-ish. Maybe 30 like the last one. Soo, we're more than halfway over! Ahh! Getting so close to the final book. :) Enjoy!_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton **MY YouTube: **BeCreative4**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

It's been two days, and I'm going absolutely insane.

I haven't been to a party or anything at all, I've just sat around sulking. I thought I was okay at first when Ally left, but now I can't keep what she wrote on that damn napkin out of my mind. And I miss her. Holy shit, do I miss her.

Dez smirks at me from across the dorm. "What?" I snap, bringing the covers further up under my chin.

"You're pathetic, you know. Just admit it, I was right." He laughs.

"You weren't right!" I yell, tossing my pillow at him, but he dodges it.

"Austin, just go after her, man." He insists.

"No," I groan, "if I go after her, I'll ruin everything for me." As if on que, I get a text from Dallas. I've been getting them nonstop since yesterday. It says the same as always, aren't you coming to the party, bla bla bla...

"You need to go, though. I'm sure she's just as miserable as you are. Don't do this to yourself." He sighs. He comes and sits on my bed and jerks the covers off of me. I groan in annoyance, and he makes a gagging sound

"_Dude_," He hisses, "when was the last time you showered?! You reek, oh my God."

"The day that Ally left, gosh, leave me alone!" I cross my arms defensively.

Dez rolls his eyes and starts picking things up off the floor around my bed. I see him grab a clean towel and some clothes, and he throws them at me. " Go shower. Now. When you get back in here I'll help you pack."

I raise my eyebrows. "Help me pack?"

"For New York." He says, as if it's obvious.

"No." I say, almost too quickly. "No, I can't do that, Dez. We already discussed this."

He rolled his eyes. "I know you, Austin. You'll get in the shower, contemplate your life choices, and decide to go. So just agree to let me help you start packing now."

I feel like ripping my hair out because I know that he's right. Damn my shower contemplating time. Maybe body odor is a better choice.

He shoves my shower items in my arms and nearly shoves me out the door. I sigh deeply and make my way to the shower rooms, finding a stall and doing my usual. Dez is, as always, right. By the time I've washed all the stench off of my body, I know there's no other choice but going to New York and apologizing to Ally and... Hell, I don't know what else to do after that. I'll ask Dez for advice.

When I get back to the room he already has my suitcase out. "I called your parents," he says, "told them we were going on a little flight. They bought tickets... You can give the other to Ally if she decides to come back with you. You're welcome."

"Thanks man." I sigh, beginning to find a little bit of clothing. I shouldn't need much... I don't plan on staying long. "So... When I get there, what do I do?"

He shrugs. "Be completely honest with her. Say whatever you absolutely have to get off your chest. Don't leave that city with regrets because I'm not dealing with you sulking around any more."

I roll my eyes and zip up my bag. "Well... Thanks, I guess."

He shrugs, with a smirk, and opens the dorm door for me. "No problem." I walk out, and he comes after me seconds later. "Hey, you forgot this." He hands me the crumpled up napkin that has Ally's wise words on it. He grins. "By the way, I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" I ask, confused.

"It took two days... Not three." He laughs, and I smack him on the back on the head before walking away, grinning. I'm on my way to New York.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it was kind of short. Quality over quantity, right? **Review, favorite, and follow!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **_AHHHHHHHHHHHH this is the chapter I was soooooooo excited about writing! Eek! Haha I just know you guys will like it. :) Enjoy!_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton **My YouTube: **BeCreative4**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

"I always love coming to see you in New York because of the view out this window." Elliot said to me with a smile. He stood in front of the large window, gazing out. I smiled at him as I tucked the corner of the covers on my bed into the wedge between the frame and the mattress. I had a weird thing about how I liked my bed made, and Elliot had attempted earlier but failed miserably.

Elliot had his luggage packed and was about to go back home, and I was actually pretty thankful. My head was still buzzing with thoughts of Austin, and I really just needed some space from Elliot for the time being.

I stood up straight, raking the strands of hair off of my face. They were kind of naturally wavy, and I was in a pair of athletic shorts and an oversized tee shirt. Elliot smiled and turned around to face me. "Gonna miss me?" He asked.

I forced a smile. "Of cour-"

There's a loud knock on the door, and we both jump. I clear my throat, going to answer it. I turn the knob, and Austin Moon nearly falls into my room. "Ally! I-" he looks up and sees Elliot. Elliot sees him. I have no idea what is going on right now. "Shit." Austin breathes under his breath.

"Ally, who is this?" Elliot demands.

"Oh," I laugh nervously, "this is Austin... He, um... He-"

"I need to talk to Ally. Alone." Austin demands, shooting Elliot a hard glare.

"Excuse me?" Elliot shouts, "You can't just come barging in here and ask to talk to _my _girlfriend alone."

"I wasn't asking, I was telling you." Austin snaps.

"Guys..." I say tentatively as Elliot takes a step towards Austin. Wherever this is going, it isn't good. What's Austin even doing here? How did he find my dorm? What the heck is going on right now?

"Who are you?" Elliot demands.

"None of your business, man. Now get out." Austin shouts, pointing at the door.

"Who do you think you are, huh?" Elliot shouts.

"Fine," Austin hisses, "if you won't leave I'll tell her everything I need to right now, but you're not gonna like it." I swallow hard. Oh no. Elliot crosses his arms harshly, and Austin turns to me. He has desperation in his eyes.

"Ally, I was wrong. I was so, so wrong, and I am _so _stupid. I shouldn't have let you leave, I-"

"Leave where? Oh my God-" Elliot interrupts him.

Austin turns around and shoves a finger in his chest. "Shut your _damn _mouth and let me talk! If you don't like what you're hearing, there's the door, pretty boy!" Elliot shut his mouth, and Austin turned back to me and continued talking.

"I was wrong and I was stupid. I shouldn't have told you to leave, you were just trying to help me and I see that now. I've been a mess the past two days, I didn't even get out of bed, like at all." He grips the hair on his head like he might pull it out. "The truth is that you drive me absolutely crazy. You're annoying and persistent and seem to care way too much, but you know what? I can't get you off of my freaking mind."

I feel tears welling up in my eyes as he crosses the room and grips my forearms in his large hands. "Ally, I have _never _had any girl care so much. I don't know why this is so important to you, or why I'm so important to you, but I'll take it. I like that you care... No, I _love _that you care. Most of the time you stress me out and make me want to throw myself off a balcony," he takes a short laugh, "but that's not the point. The point is that you do things like come to parties and find me when I'm drunk and then hold my head in your lap and run your fingers through my hair while I fall asleep, or help me try to find out what these stupid dreams mean," his voice falters, "or how you write me notes on napkins right after I just kicked you out of my dorm and told you to come back where you came from." He looks up at the ceiling to keep himself from crying, but I'm making no effort to stop my tears. "Listen to me, Ally Dawson," he finally says, looking back at me, "I... Do not know how I feel about you because I have never felt this way before. I just know that you make me feel all happy and good and the only thing that's made me feel that way since I got to college was being drunk. I want to be around you, like, all the time, even when I'm being a complete dick. I literally need you around or I'm just going to be a pointless human being again, and I don't want that. I want you. I want us-"

"I've heard enough." Elliot snaps, grabbing Austin by the collar of his shirt and spinning him around. Austin is taller that Elliot, and he peers down at him.

"I told you to get out if you didn't want to hear it." Austin says through gritted teeth.

Elliot shoves Austin. "Stay away from my girlfriend, she's not interested."

Austin laughs. "Dude, I'll fight you if you want, hell, I'll even give you the first punch, but you're gonna wish you hadn't when I'm finished with you."

Elliot shrinks back just the tiniest bit, and then turns to me. My breathing hitches. "What is he talking about, Ally?" He demands.

I nearly choke trying to breathe. "Elliot, it's a really long story..."

"Are you cheating on me?" He demands.

"No!" I gasp, and Austin intervenes.

"She hasn't cheated on you, leave her alone." He says, crossing his arms.

Elliot looks from me to Austin, then back again, then sighs stiffly and jerks his suitcase up out of the floor. "I'm leaving, my flight leaves in an hour." He walks to the door, glaring at us as he walks past. "When you get the nerve to call me and tell me what the hell's going on, I'm all for it. Until then, consider us on a break." He opens the door, then slams it behind him. I swallow hard before going out after him, shutting the door behind me.

"Elliot," I call, and he turns around, "don't... Don't consider us on a break. Consider us over." He raises his eyebrows in surprise, and I continue talking. "It's not you, it's just that I've had all this crazy, absolutely insane stuff happen, and... Well, I'll just have to tell you about it... I promise I'll give you an explanation just... I can't keep going on acting like I still love you." I take a deep breath. "I don't. I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry."

His lips are in a thin line, and then he sighs. "I'm going to miss my flight. Goodbye, Ally."

I give him the tiniest wave possible. "Goodbye, Elliot."

He walks the rest of the way down the hall, and I turn back to my door. Austin's luggage is in the hallway, so I bring it back into the room with me. He turns around and looks at me with a blank expression before smiling, dried tears on his cheeks. I smile weakly. "You called me Ally." I whisper.

He laughs. "What?"

I laugh, too, wiping under my eyes. "You've never called me Ally. You've only called me Sweetheart."

He smirks at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me into his body. He cups the sides of my face and pulls me into his lips, kissing me slowly, and I smile. When he pulls away, I push the hair out of my face and sigh happily. "I missed that feeling."

He grins slowly. "So did I, Ally." He whispers, before connecting his lips to mine once more.

* * *

**A/N: **_SOooooo what did you think? :) Could I get at least **15 reviews **because I've been sitting here writing this for like three hours now haha. :) Much love. xx_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **_Hey, guys! So, I'm well aware that it's been a while and that this is quite short, but I do have good reason. First of all, I went back and edited over nearly every single Changes chapter and made it better than it used to be, so, hoorah! I'm bettering my story. Second, I started yet another story on Wattpad. (I really need to stop doing this, I'm well aware, but I feel like I need to get my thoughts in writing before they disappear. As Augustus Waters once said, "My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations." Basically me.) So, I hope you guys forgive me for all that! Here's a new chapter, enjoy. :) x_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

The early morning light filters in through the window and hits Austin's face just right in his sleep. His hair is a mess, with his mouth slightly parted and a light snore escaping his lips. I smile and trace my finger over his arm.

He spent the night with me, obviously, and I was beginning to wonder what was going to happen now that _he _was the one away from college for a change. I know how he is under the hard interior, he's a GPA freak and he'll be wanting to get back to classes as soon as possible... I had classes here, though, and I had no idea how this was going to work out.

But for now, I let him sleep, because I liked watching how peaceful he was when he was in another world. His every feature was softened, and there wasn't the normal crease of his forehead from his scowl. All was calm, and I could feel the light pulse of his heart from where he had me pulled into his bare chest. Outside my window the city is the loudest thing ever, but here, three stories up and laying beside the love of my life, everything is quiet besides the thump in his chest, reminding me that he's still here... He's still with me.

At some point within the next hour he begins to stir. He seems slightly confused when he opens his eyes, but his gaze meets mine and his features relax. He chuckles, "Well, good morning."

"And you," I yawn, rolling out of bed and going into my bathroom to brush my teeth. He comes in moments later, attempting to fix his hair in the small mirror.

"So, what's the plan?" He asks, and I raise my eyebrows at him as I continue brushing.

"What do you mean?" I ask through a mouthful of minty suds.

He shrugs. "For us, I mean. Like, obviously I can't stay here and you can't stay in Miami, so what do we do? Wait it out until breaks and stuff?" He frowns, "I'm really not fond of that idea."

I spit and rinse out my mouth before replying, "I'm not fond of it either," I frown, thinking of my options here, "I'm honestly not near as happy at this university as I thought I'd be... Maybe I should trans-"

"Hold up," he says, interrupting me, "you can't just leave. I'm basically rich, Ally, and I know this school is expensive. I bet your parents would be pissed."

"Parent." I remind lightly before I remember that he doesn't know the difference like it seems like he should.

"Sorry," he mutters, "anyways, I just can't let you do that for my sake."

"It's not for your sake," I promise him, "it's for mine, too. I'm _really _not happy here, and I know my dad misses me, he wishes I hadn't come here in the first place, actually. So maybe it's for the better. From what I remember University of Miami had a pretty good music program."

He shrugs. "It does," he agrees with me, "but I still don't like the whole idea of this... I don't know." He sighs, and I wrap my arms around his torso. He kisses the top of my head.

"I'll talk to my dad about it." I promise, and he nods slowly. I release him from my grip and he whines, and I just laugh, heading to my closet to pick out an outfit for the day. I steal one more glimpse at Austin, who is sitting on my bed with his arms crossed, and I can't help but wonder if this is all too good to be true. Something tells me it isn't, though, and that maybe it's all going to work itself out this time, just maybe.

* * *

**A/N: **_So yeah, pretty short... I'm on vacation right now but I should be able to update again soon. I'd say there's 6 chapters left at the most before the third book in the trilogy, which I'm not sure when that will be released yet. (Don't worry, it won't be too long of a wait!) Hope you guys liked it despite the length. Something is better than nothing. Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **Much love. xx_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **_Hey, guys. I have a ton going on but I'm going to try to update again tonight. Sorry._

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton **My YouTube: **BeCreative4**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

"Transfer?" My dad snaps at me from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, Dad." I flinch at his tone.

He sighs loudly, "Ally, you know I would love for you to transfer, I'm just kind of mad that you begged me to fork out all that money for MUNY and you're not far into the school year at all!" He takes a short pause before continuing, "And I _know _something weird is going on down here that you want to be a part of and that's why you want to transfer."

"What makes you say that, Dad?" I sigh.

"I'm not naïve, Ally. You came down here out of the blue because you were 'homesick' and then barely spent any of your time at home." I can almost see him scowling.

I frown. "I know, Dad, I'm sorry. I promise I'll explain it all to you one day, but... Today just isn't that day."

There's a moment of silence before he speaks. "Alright, I'll let you transfer, Ally, but only because I hate the idea of you being so far away."

I smile widely. "Thank you so much, Dad."

He jokes, "Yeah, yeah. I love you."

"I love you, too." I tell him before hanging up the phone and shooting Austin a thumbs up. He sighs in relief and flops down on my bed.

"I was really afraid he was going to say no." He laughs, and I honestly didn't think that conversation would go as smoothly as it did, either.

"So, wow... I guess I need to start doing paperwork and all that good stuff, right? What if I don't get accepted?" I feel a twinge of worry arising inside me.

He rolls his eyes. "Ally, they would be idiots to not accept an MUNY transfer into their music program, don't you think?"

I laugh, he makes a good point. I'm suddenly so excited to get moved out of New York. As much as I love it here, it just doesn't feel right anymore, and I'm tired of wishing I was back home in Miami constantly. I was excited to meet everyone and make sure Austin was staying on track again like he had promised. I realize that maybe it would've been a better idea to get Austin to transfer to New York to ensure his safety, but selfishly, I want to be back in Miami as soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **_Hey, guys! So, this is going to be a bit of a long author's note, but I'd like for you to read it so that I can explain why I seemingly dropped off of the face of the Earth! If you follow me on Twitter you might have seen where I already tweeted about not being able to post anymore to my stories. Truthfully, my life is kind of crazy right now. I just got a new job that I have to be trained for, I'm dealing with a lot of personal drama, and I've had numerous chores that I've had to constantly be doing because I just got home from vacation! So, I'm back now, hopefully to stay a while. I've been having these stories read over a bit so that I can get some professional constructive criticism, as well. Revived only has about four more chapters until we move on to the next and final book, which is absolutely insane! Thank you all so much for sticking with me, I love you all to death. Mwaaahh. x_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton **My YouTube: **BeCreative4**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

The transition period between college transfers is crazy.

There's all this paperwork and phone calls, and then you've got to move all your crap from one campus to the next, which is easier said than done when the campuses are across the country from each other.

On my first official day at University of Miami, I was assigned a dorm, and, as I had began to suspect, my roomate was none other than Trish de la Rosa after her previous roomate moved into an apartment off campus. Suspiciously, Dez also moved into an apartment off campus... The same day.

"I knew they were going behind our backs!" Austin groans dramatically, helping me put the sheets on my bed. Trish is sitting on her own bed, scrolling through her phone, and she doesn't really pay me any mind. It's weird knowing people that don't know you.

"Are you surprised? They've been getting it on for months, I've walked in on them like twice." Trish scoffs, and I stifle a laugh.

"And you didn't tell me?" Austin asks, throwing his hands up in exhaduration.

Trish shrugs. "I didn't think it really mattered."

"It didn't matter? Are you serious, Trish? It didn't matter that Dez, the ginger kid who wears suspenders and makes YouTube videos, was able to get a girl like _that_?" Austin demands, and by this point I can't hold in my curiosity any longer.

"Who exactly was Trish's roomate?" I ask tentatively.

He raises his eyebrows. "Did you not know her? You know..." He lowers his voice, "From _the thing_?"

I smile and him, shaking my head. "No. In _the thing _I was Trish's roomate from start to finish... That's why it's kind of weird that I wasn't this time." Trish doesn't seem to be paying attention to our conversation, and for that, I'm thankful. I didn't really want to have to do any more lengthy explanations, except to my father, whom I had promised.

He nods, understanding. "It took us forever to figure out her name because she was part of this weird music group called the Stray Kitties and her part in the group was to be a rich cat or something? Anyway, she told us to call her Glamour Kitty but we just kind of called her Glam, and-"

I sigh, cutting him off. "Get to the point, Austin."

He blushes slightly. "Right. Her real name is Kat."

I snort out a laugh. "That's kind of ironic, isn't it? She was in a cat music group and her name is Kat?"

"That's what I tried telling Trish." He says with a roll of his eyes.

"She's actually really weird," Trish adds, finally joining the conversation, "she puts up this whole front where she looks flawless and wears expensive clothes and whatnot, but in reality she sits in the room all day and watches Zalien movies."

"Dez loves those things!" Austin groans, "I'm going to have to deal with a new roomate! I can't do that! How did we not see this coming?"

"I _did_!" Trish hisses.

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Austin insists.

"Guys!" I butt into their bickering, "It doesn't matter anymore. Dez just moved, it'll be fine. Austin, you can apply for a single dorm if it really bothers you that much."

He sighs and nods as we finally finish dressing my bed, and my side of the dorm seems complete, finally. I sit on my new bed and run a hand through my hair, exhausted. Austin lays down beside of me and pulls me down with him, and I giggle, cuddling into his chest. Trish finally looks over at me.

"I'm Trish, by the way." She says, matter-of-factly.

"I know." I chuckle, and she gives me a small grin before returning to whatever she was doing on her phone. I feel a sense of déjà vu rush over me, and for the first time in a while, I'm able to close my eyes and feel as if everything is normal in my world.

* * *

**A/N: **_Please don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **I love reviews. :) x_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **_So, as usual, I have an excuse for not updating, but I think this time it's pretty legitimate. I'm on vacation right now and I wrote on this chapter for two days at the beginning of the week and then I got in a pretty serious car accident. (I'm okay, just some bruises! Thank God.) So I finished writing this today and I hope you like it even though it's kinda crappy. There's only three chapters left, two of which I already have pre-written but I'll have to touch up some._

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton **My YouTube: **BeCreative4**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

"So... It was all just a dream?" My dad asks me with wide eyes.

I've been telling him about my crazy dream for about an hour now. I'm sitting across from him at the kitchen table, and I brought Austin with me not only for moral support, but so that my father wouldn't think I was crazy or something.

"Yeah." I answer him as I sigh tiredly and look over at Austin. He shoots me an encouraging smile, and I'm able to smile back.

"So let me get this straight," Dad says, "you left your college, tracked down this guy, went back to college, broke up with your boyfriend, and then transferred colleges all because of a _dream_?" I can't tell whether he's upset about this or not... He's kind of hard to read.

I shrug meekly. "Dad, if you had experienced it for yourself, you would understand how real it all seemed. I know that I'm where I'm meant to be now."

He gives me a bit of a flustered look before Austin cautiously speaks up. "Sir, I had a small portion of this dream as well, and I can promise you that it's unreal. It's so unreal that it seems real, if that makes sense..."

"It doesn't," Dad sighs, "but there's nothing that can be done now. If you're happy, I'm happy."

I smile, knowing that he means it. I can understand how hard it would be for someone on the outside looking in for mine and Austin's relationship to make sense. It all happened so quickly and confusingly, but everything seems so right now. The world is just a brighter place now that I've made these changes, and I never realized just how unhappy I truly was before I found Austin. I loved Elliot, but he wasn't right for me. He was far away all the time and our relationship was an ongoing cycle that just wasn't exciting anymore. Everything with Austin is different, and even though my original plan was to make him change, somehow he ended up changing me while changing himself at the same time. I wouldn't have it any other way.

His hand finds mine under the kitchen table, and he laces his fingers through mine. I smile over at him, and he does the same. I'm glad to call this cliché love story my own. I know that there's other problems to deal with, but right now I just want to enjoy the life that is now mine. It's not a glamorous one, but it's perfect.

But, of course, life won't let me forget about the other problems just yet.

As Austin and I leave and are driving down the road, fingers still intertwined, he looks over at me with a smirk. "So, you told me that your dream ended with us breaking up... You know I won't ever let that happen, but you never did tell me what it was that broke us up."

I keep my eyes on the road ahead, silently panicking. He can't know. He can't... I just don't know how to get myself out of this one, and I know if I don't tell him now it'll slip sometime in the future, so maybe I should just let him know. I'm just afraid how he'll take it, because quite honestly if that were me I wouldn't want to know, but I don't think before I speak and I just know that he'll find out somehow even though I haven't told anyone else yet. I just need to get it over with and off of my conscience, and I know it's probably eating him alive as well that I won't tell him.

I bite my lip nervously. "I know you're not going to like hearing this, and it still gets me shaken every time I think about it, but we didn't really have a choice in splitting up..."

He crinkles his forehead in confusion. "I don't understand. Why would we not have had a choice?"

"Because you died." I know I probably should've been a little easier about how I told him right away, because he nearly swerves off the road, causing me to grab the side of my door and gasp for breath. His face is white and unreadable and I'm starting to second guess my decision to tell him the truth. I think he's starting to second guess asking as well.

"How?" He says after a moment.

"I think I should spare you the details," I insist, "if I tell you, you'll be paranoid for the rest of your life and I don't want that to happen." This is the least I could do for him. I wouldn't want to know, but I can tell by the way he scowls that he's going to be difficult about it.

"Ally-" He demands, but I interrupt him.

"No," I say, "I can't tell you. I'm sorry." He intakes a sharp breath before letting out a heavy breath and nodding weakly. I lay my head on the side of the cool window and try to ignore the way the vibrations feel against my head. Part of me is glad I got it off my chest, but the other part of me hates myself for it.

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **:)_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **_Soo I'm actually going to try to triple update within the next hour so that I can hopefully finish off Revived today. :) So stay tuned._

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton **My YouTube: **BeCreative4**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

It had been about a month since I transferred to the University of Miami. To say the least, I was very happy besides the fact that I couldn't get the image of Austin dying right in front of me out of my mind. I was beginning to feel selfish, I should have gotten Austin to come to New York instead. I knew he loved music, I'm sure he could have bought his way into the university. Now all I could do was sit around and try to look for signs that Austin's friends had turned against him, but he wouldn't tell me a thing unless I straight up asked, and even then he told me "not to worry about it", which was impossible. He hadn't gone to a single party since he poured out his heart to me, but it wasn't because of my doing. It was all him, which I was beyond proud of, but at the same time I was kind of irritated, which was unfair of me. I shouldn't be irritated when this was what I wanted in the first place... That was, until I found out until it was a life or death situation. Long story short, everything was very confusing right now.

Dez had come to visit Austin, Trish and I today. Trish had class, though, so I went over to Austin's (now single) dorm to see Dez for a while and ask him how apartment life was going.

"It's great," was his answer, "Kat and I get along great, and the sponsors I get from my YouTube Channel really help pay for the fees. No offense, Austin, but I don't miss you too much."

I think I was the only one who could see just how lonely Austin was without Dez around. Austin had always been a tough guy since he got to college and had never let anyone in until Dez, and later me, came along. I was the only one left for Austin to talk to, and I couldn't be with him every second of every day like Dez used to be.

Austin just smiled weakly at Dez's comment and shrugged. Dez didn't even seem to notice.

Dez leaned back in the lounge chair he was sitting in, resting his arms behind his head and smiling. "Austin's I'm really proud of you, man."

Austin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Me? What did I do?"

Dez chuckled. "You completely turned your life around, buddy. I knew you could do it, I really did." He then turned to me. "And Ally, we really owe a lot of it all to you."

I found myself blushing and I waved my hand at him. "Oh, stop it, you." Dez laughed and Austin wrapped an arm around me.

"No, Ally, he's totally right. If you hadn't come into my life, I would be such a mess right now, especially without Dez around." He grinned widely.

"I wouldn't have left you here in the state you were in, buddy. I would have stuck around a little while longer." Dez shrugs.

Austin furrows his eyebrows. "Why a _little while _longer?"

"Because," Dez says, "I knew you would come around eventually. I know who you really are, Austin, and that's the person you've been for the past month or so. You're not some douche that throws huge parties and buys drugs and alcohol, you're actually a great guy. I figured it wouldn't be much longer until you realized that."

Austin sighs. "The truth is, I don't think I would have realized it without your guys' help."

I wrap my arms around his neck, and he kisses my forehead. Dez makes a gagging sound, and I just laugh. "We love you, Austin." I say, and Dez murmurs an agreement.

"I love you guys, too." He tells us, pulling Dez into our little group hug as well. I wish Trish could be here right now, but I know she'll join us, soon. His arms are gripped so tightly around my torso that I feel at a loss of air, and I can tell by the redness in Dez's face that he feels the same way.

"Babe," I laugh, "we can't breathe."

"Oh," he giggles, "sorry."

He releases his grip and we find ourselves in a laughing fit, surrounded by the lightest feeling I've ever felt, yet a sudden sense that it wouldn't last hanging in the air.

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow!** :) I'm seriously posting the next chapter like, really soon after this one, so keep a close eye out!_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **_BEFORE YOU READ THIS, you need to know that you HAVE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END, ALRIGHT?! Alright, cool. Love you guys, can't believe there's only one more chapter after this one until we get to the third and final story! Shew, been a long journey so far. :') A good one, though. You all are so inspiring and I love you to death. Okay now I'm getting all sappy haha, just be sure you read the author's note when you finish the chapter._

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton **My YouTube: **BeCreative4**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

In the midst of our laughing, there's a knock on the door, and it's as if in that instant everything suddenly comes together, and my laugh gets caught in my throat. Austin has been ignoring my questions about his friends. Dez is in Austin's dorm for the first time in a long time. He's here.

Austin begins to go to answer the door, but I find myself grabbing his arm and stopping him. He looks at me with confusion in his eyes, but I'm unable to speak. How could I not have realized that today was the day that this would happen? How was I not able to stop this? I spent so much time and effort to make sure Austin didn't die and now look where we are. I should have tried harder. There's so much more I could have done but I decided not to. Sure, Austin's made a complete turn around for the better, but if he dies, what's the point? Austin Moon can't die, and that is inevitable. I know the effect it would have. He tugs on my arm, trying to get me to let go. Dez is looking at me like I might be out of my mind. "Ally-" He begins, but is cut off.

Another loud knock. "I'll get it." I say before thinking, but I don't think I really have an option at this point. I don't want to die, but I'm positive I would rather it be me than him. I don't want to live in a world without Austin Moon. I stand up, and he just shrugs and sits down on the bed, still looking a bit confused. I'm glad now that I never told him how he was killed in my dream so that he can't stop me.

I know there's no point in trying to get out of this. If I had wanted to prevent a death I should have tried harder.

I've failed.

Dez watches me through narrowed eyes as I approach the door. I know they're after him, Dez is the one that was meant to die the first time and also this time. A selfish part of me almost wishes Dez would have offered to get the door. Would I have stopped him?

Yes, of course I would have. There's no way in the world that I could sit back, knowing what was going to happen, and let Austin _or _Dez die right in front of my eyes. I wish I could have prevented this, but everything was just so different this time. I didn't have as many signs, or maybe I was just trying to ignore them, I don't know. I just wish I could have had longer with Austin. I wish it didn't have to end this way.

There's a third knock just as I grasp the knob. It's as if my whole life flashes before my eyes, something that I've heard of happening but something I didn't think actually happened. Eighteen years scroll by like a movie, every person I've ever loved or cared for, ever good memory I've ever had, I catch myself smiling just for a moment before I feel my wrist turn the knob.

I see Austin stand up out of my peripheral, and I open the door before he can get any closer. I hear him yell my name just before I make eye contact with Darron Travers, and I realize that Austin's made some kind of connection with what's going on. Darron hesitates for just a moment, nearly dropping his gun. I think for a split second that maybe this could end differently than I think it's going to, until his finger knicks the trigger.

I feel a sharp pain in the side of my head.

I see red, and then I see black, and then I see nothing.

* * *

**A/N: **_YOU BETTER READ THIS RIGHT NOW SO THAT NO ONE HATES ME. ALLY IS NOT DEAD, ALRIGHT?! I THINK THAT'S KIND OF OBVIOUS SINCE THIS IS A TRILOGY AND THERE'S GOING TO BE A THIRD BOOK, BUT I THINK I NEED TO SAY IT JUST TO ENSURE THAT I DON'T GET DEATH THREATS OR SOMETHING. I REPEAT, ALLY IS NOT DEAD. Alright, now that we have that out of the way... I know this is pretty short, and the next one's going to be pretty short, too. I just don't think there was any way to carry on this chapter when I said what needed to be said and made it all dramatic and all that good stuff. Don't hate me, haha. **REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS. THEY'RE SUPER COOL. **Okay, the last chapter should be up either in a little while or later tonight when I get off work, I'm not sure yet haha. I LOVE YOU GUYS! xxxxxxx_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **_And so, the final chapter of Revived, in Austin's point of view. I'll let you guys go ahead and read this since you're probably eager, but be sure to read the author's note at the end. :)_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton **My YouTube: **BeCreative4**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I sit beside the hospital bed, my cheeks tearstained. Ally lays in the bed in front of me, slightly unrecognizable... But alive, and I couldn't ask for more than that. Her head is wrapped in a bandage and she's got all kinds of tubes plugged into her that are attached to beeping machines. Trish and Dez are out in the waiting room, because it's my turn to visit. She's been in here about three days now, and she hasn't woken up, but the doctors say that's expected. Yet, every time I come in I can't help but cry and pray she wakes up.

If I had just _realized _five seconds sooner what was happening she wouldn't be like she is right now. It all seemed to click when I saw the look in her eyes and she insisted on opening the door. That must of been how I died in her dream. I opened the door and got shot by Darron. I don't know why she couldn't have just let it be me again. She's braver than I would have ever thought. However, she isn't dead... Maybe this was supposed to happen, as much as I absolutely hate to admit it. The memory won't stop playing in my head.

_"Ally!" I half yelled, half choke. It's too late. Darron's already in front of her, and I can't get to him on time. I can't watch as there's a bang and Ally crumples to the floor, I dive straight for Darron. I tackle him to the hallway floor and punch him across the face. I feel his nose break, and he howls in pain._

_"Damn you!" I shout, grasping his throat. I'm seconds away from nearly strangling him to death when I realize my girlfriend is bleeding to death behind me, unconscious. I scramble off of Darron, and he gasps for breath, the blood from his nose gargling in his throat. Dez is already beside Ally, bending over her with this look of utmost terror in his eyes as if he has no idea what to do. I don't blame him. I sprint into the dorm and nearly drop my phone from trying to dial 911 so fast._

Of course Darron ran but the cops caught him straight away, and Ally made it to the hospital. I haven't been back to my dorm since then, I'm too afraid there's still blood or some sort of evidence of the event. Dez insists there isn't but I'm not taking any chances.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts by a single movement, out of the corner of my eyes: Ally's finger twitches. I nearly fall out of the chair, scrambling across to reach her. _Please wake up, _I beg, _please wake up..._

And she does.

I gasp for air as her eyes flutter open, I'm ecstatic as I realize that I'm the first person she's going to see since the accident. I need to apologize for this, because I feel like it's my fault. I grasp her hand, and she blinks at me.

"Ally, I'm so sorry, for this, for all of it... I should have realized... I put the pieces together... I know what happened" I'm stumbling for words, and she cuts me off.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says simply, and I scowl. She's looking at me with this look of absolute confusion. Her eyebrows are scrunched together and she brings a hand lightly to the bandaged side of her head before flinching and bringing it back to her side, where she flexes her fingers.

"Ally, I'm serious, please just let me take the blame for this one. _I _should have been shot, _I _should be in your place right now, _I..._" I watch at her hand travels back to the bandages on her head, and she cringes before glancing at me again, as if looking for some sort of explanation. I'm trying to explain, can't she see that?

"Who's Ally?" She says, and I grin. She's trying to mess with me.

"You are, babe." I laugh, and her expression doesn't change.

"Wait, I got shot, right? That's what happened to my head?" She says, and I frown, nodding. Isn't it kind of obvious at this point? She runs a hand over her face, her eyes are tired and I think she wants to go back to sleep. I'm about to leave her be and go tell Dez and Trish and the doctor when I hear her voice again. "Who are you, again?"

I really wish she'd stop messing around, this isn't funny anymore. "It's me, Austin? Your boyfriend? Love of your life that you chased down? Came all the way from New York City?"

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I don't know you."

I begin to panic. "Yes you do, Ally."

"No, I don't." She insists.

My throat starts to close and my world begins to spin. This can't be happening. "You have to know me... You... You..." I'm out of words, and I leave the room without giving her an explanation before I begin to cry. Not that she needs an explanation, she doesn't even know who I am.

I pass Dez in the hall as the tears fall, and he stares after me and calls my name, sounding panicked. He probably thinks something is wrong with Ally, because I hear him begin to run towards the room. He'll find out soon.

I wonder, as I start up the car, why the Universe keeps playing these sick jokes on Ally and I. It seems that we'll never find peace in our relationship, and this is the biggest roadblock we've ever hit. I decide, as I begin driving to an unknown destination, that I'm going to make it my goal to fix this. Ally has been through Hell and back to make sure that we were where we needed to be, she left her college, she broke up with her boyfriend, and the most amazing of them all, she changed me. _Me, _Austin Moon.

I punch the steering wheel as I realize just how hard this is going to be, and I wish, yet again, that everything could just go smoothly for once. But I _will _fix this. I will stop at nothing to save Ally's love for me. There has to be a way.

There has to.

* * *

**A/N: **_Remember, this is not the end. ;) Still A WHOLE OTHER STORY TO WRITE! Phew. So, don't unfollow this story, because as soon as I post the third story I'm going to make an announcement on this story telling you the name of it so you can go find that on my profile. I don't have a name picked out yet, sorry. :( I'll probably have it published within a week or two? Just keep a look out for that._

_Huge thanks to my editor xxx All You Need Is Love xxx for always being there to correct my grammar and express story ideas with me. You rock._

_Sooo if you guys could leave me some **reviews, favorites, and follows **that would be super duper. :) I'd love to get like **30 reviews ****and 15 favorites**, it would mean loads._

_I love you guys so much, thank you for sticking with me this far and I hope you continue to stick with me through the third installment of this trilogy. :) It means the world to me that you all like this story so much and I couldn't thank you enough. xx_


	26. Just a little side note

_Hii, guys. So, no, I don't have the other story posted yet, sorry. :( I don't want to post it until it's perfect, you know?_

_I'm writing this because I've gotten a lot of angry comments and stuff, not that I blame you, I just wanted to say some things that would hopefully diffuse you a bit lol._

_I'm just going to go ahead and say that this story isn't going to have a sad ending, okay? A lot of you are saying that I torture my characters and stuff, and I know they've been through a lot, but honestly it could have been so much worse. I could have ended it at Changes when Austin died but I decided to make it a sequel, then a trilogy, because I felt bad for the characters haha. Guys, it's not possible for me to be too mean to my characters because I physically feel bad for them and the readers, so just stay calm. It'll all work out in the end._

_Also, guys, I didn't want this story to be all happy-go-lucky like a lot of Auslly fanfictions. I put it in a college setting because no one else (that I could find) had written a college story yet, and I wanted this story to be unique. I have to keep it interesting in order to continue to catch all of your attention all over again, which is extremely hard in a sequel, much less a trilogy, so please bear with me. I have to do things to keep the plot running, and it's really hard to write a story where everything is boring and way too happy, don't you think it's bad to read stories like that, too? We have to have some conflict and in this case, a lot, because I have to keep it going for three whole books and not lose my audience._

_Soo I think that's all I really have to say. I hope you read this just so that you can kind of understand where I'm coming from a little bit better. I'm sorry that the story isn't going how you want it to right now, but it will get better, I promise._

_Much love. x_


	27. Third Story is Posted!

**I just want to let you guys know that THE THIRD STORY IS POSTED. :)**

**It's on my profile, it's called "Embrace".**

**I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, the beginning of the end. It's bittersweet.**

**Love you guys! x**


End file.
